¿Por qué otra vez a mí?
by jazmadi
Summary: ¿Cómo alguien puede ser feliz en un mundo como este donde las violaciones, los asaltos y los secuestros son el pan de cada día?, a decir verdad yo fui de las que tenían la falsa idea de que la esperanza es lo último que muere, pero eso quedó atrás junto con mis ilusiones y mi ingenuidad de niña.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, soy nueva en la comunidad , y estoy aquí publicando una historia de hace más de cinco años, fue publicada antes en grupos antiguos bajo otro seudónimo, no planeo modificar la historia ni la narración ya que es el modo en el que lo hacía en aquellos tiempos, sin embargo espero que la historia pueda ser de su agrado, sin más, les dejo con el primer capítulo.

* * *

¿Felicidad?, ¿Qué es eso?, sinceramente no creo que en la actualidad exista algo tan patético como la felicidad. En los últimos meses ha estado rondando por mi cabeza esa estúpida palabra, ¿Por qué?

¿Cómo alguien puede ser feliz en un mundo como este donde las violaciones, los asaltos y los secuestros son el pan de cada día?, a decir verdad yo fui de las que tenían la falsa idea de que la esperanza es lo último que muere, pero eso quedó atrás junto con mis ilusiones y mi ingenuidad de niña.

**¿Por qué otra vez a mi?**

**Cáp. 1**

¿Mi nombre?, Kagome, ¿Quién soy? no soy nada ni nadie, eso es lo importante, ¿No les ha pasado que, creen estar rodeados de aquellas personas que dicen te apoyan y a la hora de necesitar su apoyo real se han ido?, pues a mí si, y ha sido la peor experiencia de mi vida, aquella que me marcó, y aún ahora, después de cinco años, sigo sufriendo las consecuencias, sigo pagando el resultado de posar mi confianza y mis secretos, además de ilusiones, sobre quienes decían que me querían y deseaban lo mejor para mi.

Siempre estoy pensando, siempre reflexionando… siempre odiando. Es inevitable en mi persona el dejar de sentir lo que siento ahora, es imposible el no sentir rencor, ni deseos de venganza, mi actitud no cambiará, sin embargo les demostraré a todas esas personas que voy a salir adelante, sin importarme a quien tenga que pisotear, no soy la niña tonta e indefensa que todos creen…

-¡Kagome!- Una voz masculina menciona mi nombre, haciendo que me detenga en mi caminar -¡Kagome!- Vuelve a llamarme esa voz, ahora provocando que me voltee para quedar frente a frente con él, y de este modo descubrir quién es.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué quieres?- Cuestiono a aquella persona sin el más mínimo interés.

-Pues soy… ¿Qué te importa?- Vaya, vaya pero qué violento- Solo te digo que el profesor Naraku te busca, al parecer es algo importante- Me dice en tono de preocupación, como si me importara.

¿Qué querrá ese idiota ahora?, ¿Me volverá a proponer acostarme con él?, ¿Me intentará seducir para pasar a ser su nueva amante de una forma "amorosa"?, pienso mientras me dirijo hacia su asquerosa oficina.

-¿Qué deseas Naraku?- Cuestiono tan directa como siempre

-Esa es una falta de respeto ante mi presencia, ¿No lo cree así señorita Kagome?- Pero que déspota es, tan tonto, tan cínico.

-Vaya al grano, ¿Qué me va a proponer ahora?- Cómo lo odio, cómo lo detesto, todo él me hace sentir repugnancia

Ahora tan solo veo como Naraku se levanta de su escritorio con una sonrisa en su rostro, ¿Qué cree que esta haciendo?, será mejor que me quede quieta para observar que es lo que pretende hacer.

-Oh, mi bella y adorada Kagome- Su mano comienza a acariciar mi rostro, solo me quedo sin moverme, sin sentir algo, ahora su cabeza la posa sobre mi hombro sin tocarlo, poniendo su boca a la altura de mi oído –Serás mía, algún día, por la fuerza o por simple placer-

¿Qué acaba de decir?, no lo creo, no puedo creerlo, esas palabras que dijo ¿Pero como las conoce? a menos que él… No, no lo creo posible, me quedo en shock, mientras unas imágenes vienen a mi mente, imágenes que creí haber omitido de mi memoria, pues son recuerdos dolorosos, pero es inevitable…

**Recuerdos**

Recuerdo, desgraciadamente muy bien, aquel día, no había sido el peor, pero si uno muy importante, el primero en que decidí posar fielmente mi confianza sobre aquel hombre… qué tonta fui. Me encontraba sentada al pie de un árbol en la preparatoria, acababa de entrar, y no conocía a nadie, salvo una persona, tan solo tenia quince años, tan solo era una niña, estaba sentada leyendo un libro, recuerdo que era de aquellas historias que tanto hacen soñar con el príncipe azul, en eso, la campana anuncia que es la hora de ir a casa, rápidamente tomé mis cosas y me dispuse a salir, estaba tan contenta ese día, pues había encontrado un "amigo" , una persona que me prometió estar conmigo siempre…

En fin, salí y caminé despacio, pero pronto recordé el gran suceso, por lo que comencé a correr y me metí por un lugar poco conocido por mí, pues era un atajo, ya quería llegar a mi casa y contarle todo lo sucedido a mi hermana.

-Lo siento señor- Me disculpé ante una persona de unos 20 años aproximadamente, su rostro no lo recuerdo bien, había tropezado y me apoyé en el en un intento por no caer.

-Qué bella mujer tenemos aquí- Esa frase hizo que me sonrojara, y en un descuido, un tipo salió detrás de mí, tapándome la boca con un mano, sujetándome de la cintura con la otra, el hombre que estaba en frente de mi me tomó de los brazos, y entre los dos me llevaron aun lugar que no recuerdo muy bien, y que a decir verdad, no quiero recordar. Me llevaron a un cuarto, para después aventarme me quedé paralizada, solo escuché una frase que le dijo un tipo al otro mientras salía

-Te diviertes un rato, ah, pero eso si luego me toca a mí, así que debe ser rápido

Al escuchar estas palabras me asusté mucho, unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, el hombre que se quedó, al ver esta escena me dio una bofeteada mientras me decía:

-Las mujeres se ven mal cuando lloran, parecen unas niñas tontas- Yo solo contenía mis lágrimas, mientras veía como aquel hombre se posaba sobre mi y se inclinaba, para susurrarme al oído unas cuantas palabras…

-Esto te va a gustar, tanto que me pedirá mas y más- Qué asco me dio, el simple hecho de pensar en los planes que tenia ese tipo, sentía, a la vez, una gran impotencia, que al poco rato desaparecería para tomar una actitud de valor, y de este modo levantar una de mis rodillas tan rápido y tan fuerte que haría que aquella persona se levantara inmediatamente de mi.

Aproveché el momento, empujándolo más hasta estar segura de que tardaría en seguirme, salí corriendo del lugar, cuando esta persona que estaba en el suelo reaccionó y me vio salir, llamó a su amigo, y entre los dos me siguieron, segundos después pude escuchar un disparo, seguido de un fuerte dolor en mi brazo derecho, al girar en un esquina, me encontré con el amigo que había hecho en la preparatoria, me ayudó a escapar, cuando las personas que nos seguían vieron que ya no nos alcanzarían uno de ellos gritó:

_"Algún día, serás mía, por la fuerza o por simple placer, y no descansaré hasta lograr lo que tanto deseo, Y ESO ERES TU"_

**Fin de los Recuerdos**

Vuelvo a reaccionar y veo como Naraku se acerca más y más

-Recuerdas muy bien esas palabras ¿verdad?, pero lamento decirte que no fui yo aquella persona, pero en estos momentos lo deseo

-Aléjate- Le digo en un tono un poco más alto que un susurro, y lo suficientemente fuerte y claro para que haga lo que exijo -¡Que te alejes, ¿Qué no me escuchas?! ¡Aléjate!- menciono impaciente y desesperada.

Naraku posa sus manos alrededor de mi cuerpo, tratando de obtener algo que jamás le daré, tengo que detenerlo.

-No pongas tus asquerosos labios sobre mi piel

-Vamos Kagome veo que lo deseas, además, si estas conmigo encontrarás la felicidad ¿Acaso no es eso lo que tanto deseas?, ¿ser feliz, sentir placer y gozar la vida?

-No seas idiota- digo forcejeando con él para soltarme –La palabra felicidad desapareció de mi vocabulario desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿Acaso tu crees que me puedes hacer feliz?, no me hagas reír.

-Pero que insolente eres- menciona para después darme una cachetada dejando un tanto marcada mi pálida mejilla.

Antes de poder protestar, noto como Naraku se me abalanza, tratando de desprender la ropa que cubre mi cuerpo, pero que se cree, ¡Qué coraje! no tengo salvación, me tiene bien sujeta, ¡Dios que hago! Necesito un milagro para salir de esta.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola nuevamente :), gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de dejar un comentario y gracias a los que le continúan dando una oportunidad a la historia, la cuál **ya está terminada, **así que planeo actualizar cada tercer día a menos que surja algún inconveniente, los capítulos son cortos, y al releer la historia noto que avanza rápido. Sin más les dejo con el capítulo esperando que les pueda gustar en algún aspecto.

* * *

**Cáp. 2**

Que ese desgraciado no logre su cometido, por favor.

-¿Profesor Naraku?- ¿Quién es esa persona?, bueno eso no importa, lo importante es que me ha salvado, pero hay algo en su voz que se me hace conocida, es un tono muy familiar.

-¿Quién es usted y qué quiere?- dice Naraku un tanto molesto, aunque más bien se podría decir que está frustrado.

-Ah, pues soy… - Dirijo mi mirada ante esta persona mientras va diciendo esta frase… ¿Qué? ¡Tú!, esto no es posible, será mejor que me vaya del lugar antes de que me vea y me reconozca.

Sobre acomodo mi ropa, y me dirijo hacia la puerta como si nada hubiera pasado, tratando de ocultar mi rostro para que el muchacho que se encuentra en la puerta no me reconozca, aunque al salir noto cierta sorpresa en su mirar, ¿me habrá reconocido?, espero que no, aunque podría arreglar unas cuantas cosas, para que quede claro quién soy, y que nunca más me va a engañar. Lo más seguro es que esté aquí para ver con sus propios ojos lo que hizo esa desgraciada, pero será luego, ahora lo importante es irme a mi casa, sola como siempre lo he estado, después de todo yo elegí este camino, al fin y al cabo ninguno te lleva a ser feliz…

-Kagome, ¿Eres tú?- el tipo que interrumpió lo que trataba de hacer Naraku hace rato, me había tomado del brazo para después girarme y así quedar frente a frente -¡Si! No lo puedo creer ¡Eres tú!

Al parecer ya me reconoció, parece agitado ¿Me habrá seguido? –Sí, ¿Y tú eres…?- Le digo como si no lo recordara, pero claro que lo recuerdo, como olvidar a alguien que quise tanto, a alguien que al final me dejó sola después de prometer que estaría conmigo siempre, dejándome sobre los hombros la peor carga, el peor problema de mi vida, para después desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

-¿Acaso no me recuerdas?, ¿Ya olvidaste el rostro de tu mejor amigo?- ¿Amigo dice?, como si yo hubiera tenido uno.

-¿Mejor amigo dices?, esas son puras patrañas, eso no existe, yo nunca he tenido un amigo, esas personas ayudan únicamente a los débiles- Le digo tratando de hacer que entienda.

-Eso no es lo que piensas, y lo sabes, además de todas las personas que conozco tú eras la que estaba rodeada de más amigos, amigos que te querían y apoyaban- Así fue cuando yo era una ingenua – Además el que debe estar desconcertado y enojado soy yo –dice un tanto molesto, en cambio, yo estoy confundida.

-¿Por qué dices algo así?, ¿Te debo algo?- Le cuestiono, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estoy interesada en una respuesta ajena a mis dudas acerca de mi pasado.

-¿Te parece poco el haberme abandonado por cinco años y ni siquiera tratar de hablarme, escribirme o algo por el estilo?- Esta respuesta me ha dejado más confundida, y ha generado más dudas en mi mente.

-Si no te recuerdo como quieres que sepa de que me estás hablando, ni siquiera se tu nombre

-Tienes razón, lo lamento debí haberte confundido con una gran persona, pero se nota que no eres quien yo reí, en serio lo lamento mucho- me dice resignado mientras se va en dirección opuesta a la mía.

¿Por qué no tuve el valor de decirle todo?, el haberle reclamado por el abandono, el reprocharle por dejarme sola, por haberme engañado, por traicionarme de la manera más vil, hipócrita y descarada, ¿por qué?, aunque creo que después de todo lo veré muy seguido por la universidad, tal vez uno de estos días le diga lo que pienso, para poder aclarar unas cuantas dudas. Nunca me vengaré de él ni de nadie, aunque posea estos sentimientos, no caeré tan bajo, y mucho menos en su juego, pero si les haré saber a él y a todos que ya no podrán hacerme nada.

-Inu Yasha- digo en voz alta recordando el nombre de aquel apuesto joven, que a decir verdad, luce mucho mejor, recordando el primer día que nos conocimos.

**Recuerdos**

Estaba muy nerviosa en ese entonces, era el primer día de clases en la preparatoria, hace seis años, cuando tenía tan solo 15 de edad, no conocía a nadie, hecho que causaba mas nervios en mi persona, pero eso no impedía el hecho de que quisiera hacer amigos, conocer gente… Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos sentada en un pupitre, hasta que un joven apuesto se acerca hacia mí

-Hola me llamo Inu Yasha, ahora podría saber el nombre de la bella mujer que esta ante mi presencia- Pregunta con un aire de grandeza mezclado con otro de curiosidad, tan solo me quedé paralizada, no sabía que hacer.

-Ka… Kagome – Digo al fin, mostrando una sonrisa.

-Bien Kagome, mucho gusto en conocerte- En eso extiende su mano en señal de saludo, el cual correspondo con mucha alegría.

-Espero que podamos ser grandes amigos- Le digo con una sonrisa aun mas grande y con un brillo de esperanza en mis ojos.

-Claro que si, y si lo deseas podemos ser algo más- Dice con un sonrisa que hizo que me ruborizara, y que el soltara un carcajada a la cual me integré al paso de unos segundos.

**Fin de los Recuerdos**

Qué tonta fui en ese entonces, como pude creer que alguien se interesaría en mi sin siquiera conocerme, pero eso ya no importa, no soy la misma, ya llegué a mi casa, es una herencia que me dejó mi madre, este lugar es tan gótico y lúgubre, va de acuerdo a mi personalidad. Me acabo de dar cuenta que alguien me siguió, ¿Quién será?; me volteo y veo claramente a Inu Yasha ¿Que espera el muy hipócrita?

-¿Qué quieres?, ¿Por qué me seguiste?- Le cuestiono con una mirada fría llena de odio, sin expresión alguna en mi tono de voz, tal vez de este modo me deje en paz y se vaya, después de todo este no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar

-Te seguí por que escuché que murmuraste mi nombre, para ser alguien que no me conoce eso es muy raro no crees… pero, ¿Cómo sabes que te seguí?- Menciona confundido.

-Por favor, nadie sabe donde vivo, además todo el camino pude escuchar tus pasos sobre los míos, sin mencionar que venías murmurando no sé qué tantas tonterías-

-Vaya, vaya, así que mi pequeña sigue siendo muy observadora- Dice triunfante, ¿Qué cree que ha logrado?

-No me vuelvas a decir mi pequeña, odio ese apodo- Pues me hace recordar la peor etapa de mi vida.

-¿Por qué?, ¿acaso tienes miedo a enamorarte?- Menciona con una gran sonrisa y un brillo peculiar en sus ojos.

-¿Miedo?, ¿a enamorarme?, no me hagas reír, el amor no existe, además, ¿quién podría enamorarse de un tipo tan presumido y tonto como tú?- Al finalizar, me dirijo a abrir la puerta de mi casa, no tengo tiempo ni ganas de hablar con el.

-El enojado aquí debería ser yo, después de lo que me hiciste, pero heme aquí, buscándote y tratando de arreglar las cosas, por que quiero que sepas que me hiciste sufrir mucho- En ese instante, me volteo furiosa, para quedar frente a frente, para que vea la expresión de rencor en mis ojos…

-¡¿Sufrir?!, ¡¿Acaso sabes lo que es sufrir?!, te apuesto, es más, te aseguro que no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que es sufrir, o dime ¿alguna vez fuiste abandonado por quienes más querías?- Le digo más furiosa de lo que estaba, en mi mirar se notaba todo ese sufrimiento por el que he pasado -¿Alguna vez te han dejado solo, sin un apoyo moral, económico o emocional cuando más lo necesitabas? o peor aun, ¿alguna vez la persona a la que has amado más en la vida te dejó solo con tantas ilusiones y dudas en tu ser?

-Pues… no- Me dice triste y bajando la mirada, se notaba decepcionado.

-Entonces no hables, no opines y no me vengas a sermonear, primero vívelo, dime como lo superaste y con mucho gusto te escucho y acepto tu "apoyo".

Después de todo lo que dije, hubo un silencio muy incomodo, el cual fue roto por inu Yasha –Mi pequeña, ¿quién fue el imbécil que te puso así?, tú eras alegre, llena de vida y esperanza- Dice con cierto brillo en esos ojos ámbar que un día amé.

-¿Quieres saber?... ¿quieres saber quién me hizo esto?, ¿quieres saber quién me dejó tan marcada?- le pregunto mientras unas rebeldes lágrimas se escapan y deslizan por mis mejillas, las cuales trato de secar, no pienso derramar más lágrimas por algo que no vale la pena.

-Claro que sí, le partiré la cara al imbécil que hizo que la mujer mas importante para mí perdiera el brillo en esos ojos tan hermosos

-Como quieras, la persona, o mejor dicho, las personas que me hicieron esto fueron las siguientes, en primer lugar, a quien creía que era mi mejor amiga, Sango; en segundo lugar su maldito novio pervertido que se creía un santo, Miroku; en tercer lugar se encuentra la persona a la cual llegué a amar más que a mi vida, la persona que me engañó y me dejó sola… Tú- Veo claramente como se queda paralizado mientras le digo esto, se nota confundido, pero no me dejaré engañar, no, otra vez no –Y en último pero no menos importante, la persona a la cual le contaba todo, con la cual depositaba todas mis ilusiones, la misma persona con quién te fuiste… Mi hermana Kikyo-

Al decir esto, él sigue paralizado, sin moverse, sin decir algo en su defensa, sólo lo empujo, para después dirigirme a abrir la puerta principal de mi casa, entrar en ella y tratar de cerrársela en sus narices, dejándolo afuera, junto con mis problemas… Pero al tratar de cerrar la puerta, noto que no puedo hacerlo, hay algo que me lo impide…


	3. Chapter 3

Bien, les traigo el tercer capítulo, muchas gracias por los reviews a Paulaa y a pataisho, quiénes se han tomado la molestia, espero la historia siga siendo de su agrado a quién quiera que se encuentre detrás de la pantalla :)

* * *

**Cap. 3**

¿Qué es lo que me detiene? Es un grito desesperado cuya frase es "Aun te Amo", proveniente de Inu Yasha, quien reaccionó al ver que entraría a mi casa y lo dejaría afuera solo, y al parecer con muchas dudas. La frase fue seguida por un agarre de la puerta de su parte.

- Kagome, necesito hablar contigo- dice en tono suplicante –Por favor, por lo que algún día sentimos- Finaliza mostrando una sinceridad en sus ojos que me ha conmovido.

-Está bien, pero no es el lugar ni el momento adecuado- Acepto en un tono cortante, serio y con un poco de melancolía.

-Cuando tu digas estará bien- Comienza a mostrar una sonrisa, aquella que derretiría un iceberg, pero no, a mí no.

-¿Te parece aquí en mi casa, mañana después de clases?- No sé por que accedo, tal vez porque necesito desahogarme con alguien que me conozca, y me pueda entender por ello, creo que él es el indicado.

-Como tú digas- Menciona al fin mostrando esa sonrisa; hago seña de que voy a cerrar la puerta para que se marche –Adiós mi pequeña- ¿Ah? ¿Por qué lo dijo?, sigue igual, y por lo que veo nunca cambiará.

Al fin cierro la puerta, para recargarme en ella con mi espalda, y luego descender poco a poco hasta quedar sentada con las rodillas flexionadas, para que al paso de unos minutos, llore desconsoladamente. Inu Yasha me ha hecho recordar tantas cosas, buenas y malas, pero sobre todo, la peor, ¿por qué apareciste en este momento?, que broma tan cruel me esta jugando el destino, al parecer este sentimiento aún está latente, y sé muy bien que no se puede hacer nada en contra de el, solo lo ignoraré, espero que mañana se pueda aclarar todo, y sobre todo espero no verlo mas seguido. Sería bueno que el sufriera lo que yo sufrí, pero no me vengaré, primero debo de investigar y saber a ciencia cierta que es lo que en verdad pasó y cómo pasó, después de ello, que el destino se encargue.

Al día siguiente, me levanto temprano, como siempre, me levanto, me doy un baño de agua fría y me dispongo a escuchar música… como siempre. Ya son las ocho de la mañana, se supone que entro a la Universidad a las 7:30 pero la primera clase es del desgraciado de Naraku, por lo que decido no entrar, salgo de la casa vestida con un pantalón negro algo flojo y entubado, acompañado de una blusa blanca un poco entallada, con el cabello recogido y unos lentes de descanso.

Al llegar a la escuela me dirijo al pasillo que da a mi aula, justo en ese momento me encuentro con…

-¿Otra vez llegando tarde, Señorita Kagome?- Dice en tono de seducción, yo no caigo tan fácil

-Así es profesor, ¿Y usted sigue acosando jóvenes para llevárselas a la cama?- Le cuestiono desafiantemente.

-Esa es mi vida, sólo que la jovencita que más me interesa no quiere nada- Al finalizar esta oración me ve de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa…

-¡Kagome!, que bueno que ya llegaste- Menciona una voz interrumpiendo nuestra plática "amena".

-No estés alegre Inu Yasha, siempre vengo- Le menciono.

-Ah, al parecer ya se conocen ¿o me equivoco?- Menciona Naraku un tanto celoso

-Si pero no es de tu incumbencia- Además no quiero abrir una herida

-¡¿Kagome por qué no llegaste a tiempo?! Me tenías preocupado- Al parecer Inu Yasha esta furioso.

-¿Y quién te crees que eres para pedirme explicaciones?- Le cuestiono de manera seria y de reproche

-Mmm, señorita Kagome, nunca cambiará- Dice con voz seductora -¿Y sabe una cosa?, eso me excita más

-¡Respétala imbécil!- Inu Yasha habla para… ¿Defenderme?, esto me deja más confundida de lo que estaba, ¿No se supone que el quería mi destrucción?

-No es necesario que me defiendas, después de todo, esto ya es normal

-Qué bueno que lo comprende señorita- Dice con una mirada lasciva- Tenemos que hablar hoy a las 7:00 de la noche en mi oficina, va mal en sus notas

-¡¿Pero cómo se atreve?!- Dice Inu Yasha en un tono aun mas furioso –No le puede decir algo así, y menos a una dama- Finaliza, su temperamento y enojo va aumentando.

-¿Dama?, yo no veo ninguna dama aquí- Esas palabras fueron proseguidas por una risa cruel -¿No es así Señorita Kagome?

-Claro que hay una dama aquí, si la quieres ver te puedo traer un espejo- Le hago saber con una sonrisa que denota burla y orgullo, la cual me fue borrada por una cachetada, que dejó una marca roja en mis mejillas rosadas

-Una mujerzuela como tú no debe ser tan altanera- Dice más que molesto un poco indignado- Solo es usted una desobediente…

-¡Ya basta!- Lo interrumpo, ya estoy harta, la sangre me esta hirviendo –Ya me tienes harta, ya no aguanto más, escúchame muy bien, nunca más me vuelvas a llamar así, ni tu ni nadie- ni siquiera yo –Sabe con exactitud qué pasó, solo te basas en tonterías que mi hermana dijo- Menciono al fin exhausta después de gritarle esto sin parar, con lo que logro un gran desahogo mostrando unos ojos llenos de furia –Y tú- Dirigiéndome a Inu Yasha- Hazte a un lado que no tengo tiempo para hablar con niños- Le digo empujándolo y dirigiéndome hacia mi salón.

-¡Kagome espera!- Grita Inu Yasha para después caminar e igualar mi paso caminando a un costado mío –Necesitamos hablar, necesito saber a que se refería el profesor Naraku- Dice en tono suplicante

-¿Acaso no lo sabes?- Le digo en tono de burla –Todos en la escuela tienen esa idea de mi- Mi tono cambia a uno serio- Me extraña que no te contaran nada, Naraku se encargo de manchar mi reputación

-¡¿Y lo dejaste así?!- Dice molesto- Si tú no le pones un alto, yo si- Dice y en su voz se encuentra un aire de magnificencia

-A mí no me importa lo que la gente piense de mi, y menos si esa idea fue sembrada por una persona como lo es Naraku, eso tan solo me demuestra una enorme falta de criterio personal- Le digo con sinceridad

-Mi pequeña- Vuelve a llamarme así, y cada ve que lo hace, muestra un brillo particular en su mirar –Has cambiado mucho, y eso me deprime bastante, solo que aun no comprendo que mal te pude haber hecho para que hayas cambiado de una forma tan severa, y esto que te digo, es la verdad, en realidad no se por que guardas ese rencor hacia mí- Menciona en tono melancólico y triste.

-Ya te lo dije Inu Yasha, si quieres respuestas solo hoy es tu oportunidad, después de clases en mi casa, pero te recuerdo que no tengo tiempo- Suspiro tristemente –Por que Naraku me mandó llamar- Bajo un poco mi mirada, sin brillo, sin sentimientos… -¿Ahora que querrá ese imbécil?- Me pregunto a mi misma, pensando que Inu Yasha no me escuchó, pero al parecer lo dije suficientemente claro

-Si quieres te puedo acompañar con Naraku para que estés mas segura-

-Ya te lo dije, solo después de clases, además… yo no necesito un guardaespaldas, se me cuidar y defender perfectamente yo sola- Le hago saber orgullosamente, pero con la misma frialdad que me ha caracterizado en estos últimos cinco años, desde aquel día.

-¡Si claro! ¿Te debo creer?, recuerda que si no fuera por mí, ese desgraciado te hubiera violado el día de ayer- Tiene razón pero…

-Tienes razón, pero en ese momento me tomó por sorpresa ¿O es que acaso me estas reprochando? ¿Crees que por eso te debo algo a cambio?-

-Pues siéndote sincero, creo que me debes una

-Si, como digas- Le digo indiferentemente –Pero de todos modos no me interesa lo que pienses, después de todo, gracias a ti estoy como estoy- Menciono, con la mirada perdida, a punto de entrar al salón –Por eso no me importa lo que pienses de mi, no lo que quieras hacer

Inu Yasha tan solo se para, más confundido de lo que estaba, para después reaccionar y seguirme dentro del aula, donde inmediatamente es rodeado de muchachas, al mismo tiempo que se ve como el resto de las personas comienzan a murmurar, ya me imagino que dirán: _"¿Qué hace el joven Taisho con esa mujerzuela?", "Otra vez viene a la escuela vestida raro", "¿Qué será el joven Taisho de ella?"_… Hasta que por fin, una joven se para de su lugar, y camina hacia para "romper el silencio".

-Kagome, ¿Qué hace una estúpida como tú con un hombre como Inu Yasha?- Dice enojada, celosa y con un poco de envidia -¡Respóndeme!

-No tengo por que contestar una pregunta tan absurda como esa, a una persona cuya mente no funciona- Le digo sin verle a la cara, con los ojos puestos en un libro

-¿Pero quién te crees que eres para contestarme así?, pero no importa, tienes razón, no debo compararme contigo- Menciona para no quedar en ridículo frente a toda la clase –No se por qué el profesor Naraku se fijaría en alguien como tú

-Por la sencilla razón de que soy la única del instituto con quien no se ha acostado- Le digo para después cerrar el libro y pararme de mi asiento

-Eres… ¡Eres una desgraciada!- Cuando reaccioné, ya había recibido la segunda cachetada del día

-¡Kagura!- Grita un voz masculina muy conocida para mi

-¿Qué quieres?- Le responde molesta

-Que la dejes en paz- Menciona aquel hombre para acercarse al pupitre del cual me había levantado, para después hacer a un lado a Kagura, quien solo se enfurece más -¿Estas bien?, vaya, ¿Qué has hecho hoy para que te dejaran la mejilla tan roja?- Me cuestiona

-No pasó nada, además me pude defender, ya no te preocupes- Le digo al joven al cual ve a los ojos -¡Koga!- Grito furiosa al ver como Inu Yasha le dirigió un golpe hacia el estómago de Koga –¡Inu Yasha déjalo!- Le ordeno para ver como se para en seco.

-Kagome, ¿Quién es este idiota?- Pregunta Koga

-No es nadie, solo un estúpido que conozco desde hace 6 años- Le digo viéndolo a los ojos, a la vez que le ayudo a ponerse de pie

-¡No me digas que él…!- Me cuestiona a la vez que grita mientras yo solo asiento con la cabeza -¡Te voy a matar!- Le dijo Koga a Inu Yasha, quien no entendía nada -¡Por tu culpa le pasó esto a Kagome!

-Koga- Le nombro haciendo que se detenga mientras lo tomo de los hombros –No gastes tu energía en esto, después de todo, ya quedó atrás- Le digo triste y a punto de llorar –Pero en fin, aun me queda seguir investigando

-Y tú- Dirigiéndome a Inu Yasha- ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?-

-Perdóname, yo no sabía que tuvieras un novio- Musita celoso

-¡Yo no tengo una cosa como esa! Ya te lo he dicho, yo no tengo amigos, mucho menos un novio, pero respóndeme

-Pensé que el había sido quien golpeó tu rostro- Dice mirando mi mejilla izquierda, la cual estaba mas roja que antes –Mira nada más como te han dejado- Menciona acariciando mi rostro de una forma tan suave y delicada, de una forma que relaja, puedo sentir una sensación de protección, pero no debo caer en su juego, no otra vez, así que me doy la media vuelta al lado de Koga, dejando a Inu Yasha con una mirada dulce y con su mano estirada. Al darnos cuenta, el siguiente profesor ya había entrado al aula, y al parecer no solo eso, sino que presenció todo el espectáculo…


	4. Chapter 4

Hola nuevamente a quiénes siguen ésta historia, cómo ya se habrán dado cuenta, son capítulos cortos y ligeros para leer, espero la historia siga siendo de su agrado y pueda permitir que sigan aunque sea con un poco de intriga para continuar leyendo los capítulos venideros, un agradecimiento y saludo especial a quiénes se han tomado la molesta de dejar algún review (sin importar el capítulo), bien, les dejo con el capítulo de éste día :)

* * *

**Cáp. 4**

-Señorita Higurashi- Llama el profesor, a lo cual, yo solo volteo a verlo –Sálgase inmediatamente de mi clase- Ordena enfadado –Le dije, dejando muy en claro que no soportaría un desplante más de su parte- Menciona al mismo tiempo que señala la puerta con su mano, dándome a entender, que esta vez va en serio.

Es injusto, todo lo que me pasa es injusto, en la escuela todos los problemas y llamadas de atención y ni se digan regaños que suceden son por culpa de las estupideces que hace la desgraciada de Kagura. ¡Que manera de empezar el día!, no hay nada peor….

-En cambio- Dice el profesor, haciendo que ponga atención en lo que va a decir –Usted- Dirigiéndose a Inu Yasha –Esta es su primera llamada de atención, por lo tanto, usted puede permanecer en la clase- Finaliza -¿Esta de acuerdo?- Le cuestiona a Inu Yasha.

-Ah, claro, por supuesto- Responde, al parecer, resignado.

-Profesor- Llama Koga –Kagome no es la culpable de lo sucedido, ¿Qué no ve como tiene la mejilla?- Cuestiona Koga, para defenderme y lograr que no me saquen del aula; el maestro sólo se acerca a mi y me inspecciona mi ahora roja mejilla.

-Está bien- Acepta rendido -Pero esta vez si es la última vez que le soporto algo así, la próxima vez, se sale del salón sin derecho a examen- Aclara, esta vez mas enfadado, pero a la vez complaciente, para dar lugar a un día aburrido, sin embargo, algo me dice que no será tan monótono, y puedo asegurar que la rutina se acabó justo en el momento en que Inu Yasha reapareció en mi vida.

Se podría decir que el resto del día transcurrió de manera "normal", con la excepción de mi "amigo" Inu Yasha, quien ha estado mas que insistente y molesto, tratando en vano de hacerme cambiar de opinión, y que así, le permita acompañarme a ver a Naraku; a decir verdad, esta vez tengo un mal presentimiento con respecto a la susodicha "reunión", hay algo que me deja intranquila, algo que me hace estremecer, y esta sensación se incremente conforme pasan las horas…

-Kagome- Me llama Inu Yasha, mas no detengo mi caminar, hasta que se planta en frente de mí, con esa mirada suplicante –Por favor, déjame acompañarte, no quiero que vayas sola con ese tipo- Suplica

-Por millonésima vez, ya te dije que no- Le digo harta y fastidiada por sus constantes acosos.

-No seas exagerada, solo van dieciséis veces que te lo pido- Menciona.

-Es lo mismo, de todos modos me fastidias- Le hago saber

-Sólo dime donde quedó la Kagome tierna e indefensa, y hazme saber a quien tengo en frente y dependiendo de lo que me digas te dejaré en paz o no- Me dice poniéndome tan ridícula condición, lo que hace que yo sólo suspire.

-Contigo no se pude hablar- Le hago saber –Es más, ¿sabes una cosa?- Le pregunto - Ya no quiero que nos veamos el día de hoy, quiero estar SOLA- Le digo haciendo énfasis en la palabra sola

-Ah no, eso si que no- Alega el joven de ojos dorados –Ni creas que voy a dejar que me dejes con esta duda, sigues siendo una caprichosa- Lo último lo susurra, pero no le funcionó, porque lo escuché claramente.

-Y tú sigues siendo un idiota- Le digo defendiéndome.

-Vamos Kagome- Insiste Inu Yasha –Puedo soportar que no me dejes acompañarte con Naraku, pero no puedo soportar el hecho de que canceles nuestra cita- Explica Inu Yasha.

-En primera, no era una cita- Aclaro –Y en segunda, necesito pensar y reflexionar las cosas, y contigo cerca no podré hacerlo- Le digo con honestidad, cualidad que me caracteriza.

-¿Crees que voy a dejar que me dejes con la duda?- Me pregunta –Además, si no quieres que hablemos, lo posponemos para otro día- Suplica –Pero déjame acompañarte con él- Ruega, cambiando de opción, sería una buena idea, pues por primera vez en cinco años tengo miedo, tengo un mal presentimiento, y esta petición de Inu Yasha me hace dudar…

-¿Qué hay Kagome?- Es Koga, quien pregunta a la vez que interrumpe –Y tú- Refiriéndose a Inu Yasha –¿Qué tanto le dices a Kagome?- Indaga de manera enfadada.

-Nada que te importe- Responde Inu Yasha con el mismo tono que Koga.

-Es solo que Naraku me mandó llamar otra vez a su oficina- Le aclaro a Koga su duda, sin importarme la reacción de Inu Yasha, yo tan solo estoy pensando, y cuando los veo a ambos, puedo observar al poseedor de la cabellera blanca con la misma mirada de suplica de hace un momento –pero…- Pauso, pues no se que decir, no tengo el valor para decir que tengo miedo, irónico ¿no?

Tan solo desvío la mirada, no quiero que noten como ésta tiembla y se torna cada vez más cristalina, no quiero, ¡No quiero!, no deseo que piensen que sigo siendo la misma niña tonta e indefensa de aquel entonces, pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Mi pequeña- Dice Inu Yasha, pero esta vez no me enfado, de hecho, sigo con la mirada baja -¿Por qué no me dices que te sucede?- Cuestiona, al escuchar es a pregunta, volteo mi mirada hacia él, permitiéndome percatar de su mirada dulce que tanto lo caracteriza, dejando a un Koga enfadado.

Tan solo cierro los ojos y vuelvo a voltear mi cara, a la vez que respiro profundo, y lo siguiente que puedo sentir, es como alguien toma mí mano y la jala hacia su cuerpo, estrechándome entere sus brazos, permitiéndome sentir esa protección que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía, al igual que un abrazo, una muestra de cariño, afecto y comprensión. No hago nada, no rechazo el abrazo, pero tampoco lo correspondo, tan solo quiero disfrutar más esa sensación que emana aquella persona…

-¡Ya suéltala!- Exige la voz de la otra persona, ese grito me hizo recordar la posición en la que me encuentro, es decir, me hizo recordar que no debo mostrarme débil, este es un problema que sólo me incumbe a mi.

Voy abriendo lenta y pesadamente los ojos, para dirigir la mirada hacia aquella persona que me brindó la muestra de afecto, y lo único que puedo distinguir son esos ojos… aquellos ojos ámbar que me enamoraron. Tan solo puedo sentir mi cuerpo pesado, como si la "poca" vida que tengo me fuera arrebatada.

Fue un mareo y un desequilibrio físico que me hizo desvanecer por unos instantes en los brazos de Inu Yasha, quien solo me toma más fuerte. Después me logro incorporar, para permitirme levantar y poner mis manos en el pecho de Inu Yasha y después apartarlo de mi cuerpo.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- Le exijo a Inu Yasha, viéndolo de una forma fría, que al parecer, le desagradó –Ya me voy- Les aviso –No se te ocurra seguirme como ayer- Le digo a Inu Yasha con una mirada amenazante- Koga, nos vemos mañana- Le digo mientras me giro

-Espera Kagome- Me detiene Koga -¿Crees estar bien?- Cuestiona

-Por supuesto- Respondo -¿Por quién me tomas?- Le interrogo de forma indignada ante tal cuestión.

-¡No seas tonta!- Grita Inu Yasha haciendo que tanto Koga como yo le prestemos atención -¿Sabes por quien te tomo yo?, ¡Te tomo por una niña inmadura que se quiere hacer la fuerte, que rechaza todo tipo de consejo y apoyo! ¡¿Y todo para qué?, para hacerse la valiente cuando no lo es!- Exclama de una forma tan sorprendente que nos dejó atónitos a Koga y a mi.

-Ya te lo dije, no me importa lo que opines ni lo que hagas por que tú me dejaste así- Le hago recordar.

-¿Ah sí?- Menciona con una sonrisa que no me gusta –Si tanto te importara eso, entonces… ¿Por qué no rechazaste mi abrazo?, no te resistas, yo sé que aún me amas como yo a ti, lo puedo sentir- Dice muy convencido de las palabras y de una forma muy altanera acompañada de la misma sonrisa, que sólo hace que me enfade más y más, pero…

¿Cómo le digo que no rechacé su abrazo por que tengo miedo? ¿Cómo decirle que me sentía protegida? o peor aún ¿Cómo decirle que no rechacé su abrazo por el simple hecho de que este sentimiento sigue latente ha pesar de todo lo que me hizo? No tengo excusas, y por primera vez me dejo llevar por un impulso, el cual hace que lleve mi mano derecha de una forma rápida y fuerte hacia su mejilla izquierda, dejándole una marca, mas no se le borra la sonrisa, tan solo me giro y me aparto del lugar sin importarme de que hablen o que aleguen, realmente estoy furiosa.

Al llegar a mi casa, me dejo caer en el sofá más cercano, dejando antes caer mis cosas en el suelo, para que después se dibuje una sonrisa en mi rostro, por el simple hecho de recordar aquel abrazo…

Pero no, ahora no debo de pensar en eso, aun no debo de olvidar lo que sucedió, antes debo de saber que pasó, pero ¡ah!, no se cómo pasó todo, me falta mucho por descubrir, me faltan muchos cabos sueltos por unir, aun no comprendo muchas circunstancias de aquel día… Ahora es mejor pensar en que sucederá hoy a las siete, tengo la sensación de que muy pronto se abrirá una herida, que por cierto aun no ha sanado.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué habrá sucedido con Sango y Miroku en estos años? ¿Habrán cumplido su promesa?, tal vez sí, y tal vez en este momento estén los dos juntos, felices. ¿Qué habrá pasado con Inu Yasha?, pero sobre todo, cada día de estos últimos cinco años, hay dos preguntas que rondan mi mente "¿Por qué me traicionaron si se hacían pasar por mis amigos?" y "¿Qué hice mal?" no, mejor dicho, que les dijo Kikyo, a pesar de su traición, pude conocerlos un poco, y por todo lo que vivimos, puedo asegurar que ellos no eran así.

Tan solo estoy sentada en el sillón, con ambas manos en mi rostro, tratando de comprender en vano. Suspiro para después levantarme y dirigirme al teléfono más próximo en la casa, en cual, marco un número muy preciado para mi, esperando una respuesta…

_-¿Hola?-_ Pregunta la persona que descolgó el auricular.

-Hola- Respondo –Soy yo, Kagome ¿Cómo estas?- Pregunto con un semblante serio

_-¡Kagome! ¡Hija! estoy bien ¿Y tú?-_ Responde y cuestiona esta persona con un tono mas que feliz.

-No sé- Contesto sinceramente –Tengo un mal presentimiento que no me deja en paz, como si algo malo fuera a pasar- Aclaro –En fin, no hablo para eso- Le digo

_-¿Entonces?-_ Pregunta _-¡Ah! ¡Ya sé!, quieres hablar con tu pequeño ¿No es así?-_ Responde sola para volver a preguntar.

-Así es, tengo mucho tiempo sin escuchar su voz- Le digo con una leve sonrisa en mi rostro.

_-Mmm, lamento desilusionarte, pero salió a jugar con Souta-_ Menciona tristemente, borrando aquella sonrisa en mi rostro

-Mmm, ¿Le podrías decir que le llamé?- Pregunto

_-Por supuesto, si quieres le digo que te llame en cuanto llegue, después de todo él…-_

-No- Interrumpo –Sólo dile que yo le llamo, por que tengo un compromiso, y no sé a que hora acabe

_-Ah, ya veo-_ Dice desilusionada

-Eso era todo- Menciono –Te cuidas Abu- Me gusta llamarla así, aunque no haya parentesco sanguíneo alguno, pero si hay otro muy especial desde aquel día

_-Sí, tú también hija- _

-¿Con quién crees que hablas?- Le cuestionó, es la segunda vez que me insinúan algo así en el día.

_-Es cierto, eres muy fuerte, pero recuerda que hasta a el mejor cazador se le va la liebre-_ Menciona _–Hija, no te confíes-_ Dice esas palabras, las tomaré en cuenta, hoy mas que nunca, debo estar alerta.

-Nos vemos luego Abu- Le digo insinuando que voy a colgar

_-Esté bien hija, hasta luego-_ Cuelga.

-¿Qué hago?, tan solo faltan dos horas para el encuentro con Naraku, mejor tomo un baño- Me digo a mi misma, para dirigirme a la segunda planta, que es donde se encuentra el baño. Aquella ducha es relajante. Al salir de la habitación de baño, me doy cuenta de que tan solo el baño duró una hora y veintitrés minutos, en fin, me dirijo a mi habitación para vestirme, al salir de esta, doy un recorrido por mi casa, que a pesar de ser amplia y lúgubre, me da una paz y una tranquilidad infinita, raro ¿no?.

Cuando estoy lista, faltan diez minutos para las siete, al tomar mi abrigo y abrir la puerta, vienen unas imágenes a mi mente, que me hacen recordar a esa desgraciada que junto con mis "amigos" me destruyeron la vida…

Mis ojos se abren y me quedo sorprendida –Kikyo- Es lo único que digo, en realidad no se por que razón lo hago, si ella no está en frente de mí o algo por el estilo, solo poseo la sensación de que muy pronto la volveré a ver, solo espero que no sea igual de hipócrita y que esta vez, no huya…


	5. Chapter 5

Hola nuevamente :) Si he de ser sincera, al ser la historia algo vieja (entre cinco y ocho años), la leo antes de volver a subir para corregir errores ortográficos que pueda tener, y lo que pasa en éste capítulo no lo recordaba, sé que la historia es algo pobre en cuanto a redacción, sin embargo espero la trama siga siendo de su agrado.

También una disculpa por la tardanza, fue una semana algo ocupada y quedaba fastidiada para usar la computadora, bueno, terminan siendo excusas a fin de cuentas, no hay más que decir, así que, ojalá disfruten :)

* * *

**Cáp. 5**

Mis ojos se abren y me quedo sorprendida –Kikyo- Es lo único que digo, en realidad no se por que razón lo hago, si ella no está en frente de mi o algo por el estilo, solo poseo la sensación de que muy pronto la volveré a ver, solo espero que no sea igual de hipócrita y que esta vez, no huya…

Parpadeo un par de veces, para después suspirar, ¿Pero en que tonterías estoy pensando?, Kikyo es una desgraciada, me dio la espalda para alejarse rápidamente, no creo que se digne a aparecer nuevamente por aquí. Cierro mis ojos por un momento, para después salir de la casa, no sin antes cerrarla con llave, y así disponerme a caminar hacia un destino que me trae un mal presagio: Naraku.

En el trayecto, no se por que razón, pero comienzan a venir recuerdos, los cuáles me proporcionan un ligero sonrojo…

**Recuerdos**

-Kagome- Me estaba llamando Inu Yasha, en aquel entonces, no tenia ni un mes de conocerlo, en su voz, denotaba seriedad -¿Podemos hablar?- Preguntó a la vez que pidió Inu Yasha, estaba muy raro, el por lo general era muy… extrovertido.

-Ah…- Comencé a balbucear –Claro, por supuesto- Le dije para después darle una sonrisa sincera, una sonrisa que me caracterizaba…

-¡Perfecto!- Exclamó Inu Yasha –Entonces, vamos, conozco un lugar en el que podremos hablara sin interrupciones- Mencionó y posteriormente sonrió, causando un sonrojo en mis blancas mejillas, para después tomar mi mano y salir corriendo hacia el ya mencionado lugar.

Al llegar, pude notar que era un lugar, hermoso, parecía un jardín, a pesar de ser un lugar público, era espectacular, un lugar soñado para cualquier quinceañera, caminamos por unos minutos hasta llegar a una fuente, donde rápidamente él buscó una banca y así nos sentamos, él aún me tenía tomada de la mano.

-¿Inu Yasha?- Le llamo

-¿Qué sucede?- Me contesta con otra pregunta, y con una mirada dulce al igual que su sonrisa.

-Es que…- Pausé- A decir verdad, se me hace raro que me hayas llamado, para traerme a un lugar tan hermoso- Comenté, mientras veía con detenimiento cada lugar, en realidad parecía un sueño

-Ah, con que era eso- Susurró –Pues, veras, lo que sucede es que tengo algo muy importante que decirte, y no se que vayas a pensar de mi después de lo que te diré- Mencionó a la vez que veía al frente…

-Inu Yasha- Le llamé por segunda ocasión –Cualquier cosa que me digas, lo entenderé, recuerda que eres mi mejor amigo, sabré comprender cualquier cosa- Le hice saber, logrando que me viera a los ojos con aquella mirada tan embelesadora…

-Pequeña- Esta fue la primera vez que me llamó de este modo, haciendo que me sintiera de una forma tranquilizante, me sentía querida… –No te preocupes, no es nada malo- Me comentó, dejando caer un gran peso de mis hombros

-¿Entonces?- Le comencé a cuestionar

-Pues, lo que sucede es… ¿cómo te explico?, bueno, es que desde que te conocí, sentí un vínculo especial contigo, no sé cómo explicarte… y este tiempo que te he tratado, me lo ha confirmado, ¿cómo decirte?... siento la necesidad de estar a tu lado, es algo que me hace falta, tu simple presencia… creo que no me di a entender ¿cierto?- Sinceramente, no entendí bien lo que me trataba de decir, pero… creo saber que es -¡Ah!, sabes que no soy bueno en este tipo de cosas, lo que te quiero decir, es…- Pausó, y a decir verdad es un silencio demasiado incómodo -¡Que me gustas mucho!- Grito, al mismo instante en que cerró los ojos, los cuales no abrió, si no hasta que le tomé la mano…

-Inu Yasha- Le digo -¿Sabías que tu sentimiento es correspondido?- Le cuestioné, para después ver como abre sus ojos, mostrando una gran sorpresa, y un sonrojo aun mas fuerte en mis mejillas

-No lo sabía- Me responde en un susurro

-Pues ya lo sabes- Le digo para después sonreír, no podía evitar la inmensa alegría que sentía.

-Entonces… ¿quisieras ser mi novia?- Me propone tomando, ahora él, mis manos, yo solo quería aparentar la felicidad, pero si no hacía algo iba a explotar de felicidad, así que tan solo me solté de sus manos, para después lanzarme a sus brazos, provocando que ambos cayéramos al verde césped.

Estando en esa posición, el sólo me tomó por la cintura, y yo, como pude abracé su cuello, ambos reíamos, hasta que él, se fue acercando lentamente a mis labios, yo solo esperaba aquel momento en que nuestros labios se unieran por primera vez…

-¿Esto es un "si"?- Me pregunta a escasos milímetros de mis labios, ya no aguantaba a que me besará, así que antes de cualquier cosa, nuestros labios se unieron, dando lugar a un lento y tierno beso, cargado de dulzura y quizás… amor.

-Esto es un sí- Le aclaro a Inu Yasha, quién ahora toma el control para besarme una y otra vez, aquellos besos incrementaban el sentimiento en mí…

**Fin de los Recuerdos**

Qué loca estoy, ¿cómo es posible que recuerde algo así en un momento como este?, en fin, es mejor darme prisa…

Pasan quince minutos desde que salí de la casa, ahora, me encuentro en frente de la oficina de Naraku, estoy pensando bien las cosas, ¿qué haré?…

Tomo la decisión de entrar, así que comienzo a subir las escaleras que me conducen hasta su despacho, al llegar, noto que la puerta está abierta, y él, se encuentra sentado en frente de su escritorio, sin embargo, aún no nota mi presencia.

-Ya estoy aquí- Le hago saber a Naraku, quien al escuchar mi voz, solo se limita a voltear su mirada hacia el lugar en el que me encuentro, y después sonreír.

-Adelante Señorita Kagome- Menciona, haciendo un ademán que indica que entre, al hacerlo, no cierro la puerta, tan solo me encuentro parada en frente de su escritorio, esperando que me diga algo, pero cómo no lo hace…

-Dime de una vez por todas, ¿qué quieres?- Le digo sin paciencia

-Ya se lo había dicho, está mal en sus notas- Sonríe

-Usted y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto, está mintiendo- Le digo –Así que… si no quiere agotar mi paciencia, ya dígame de que trata- Le menciono enojada.

-Que astuta eres- Por primera vez me habla de "tú", esto no me gusta nada –Pero no lo suficiente, por que no te has podido percatar de una sorpresa que te tengo preparada- Indica mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa, que me causa escalofríos.

Naraku solo voltea hacia la puerta que se encuentra detrás de mi, sólo dirijo mi mirada hacia allá, no se que es lo que busco, sin embargo, no necesito ser observadora para encontrar lo que me quiere enseñar…

Me siento rara, tengo tantos deseos de correr, llorar y abrazar a esa persona, pero a la vez, tengo la necesidad de ir con esa persona y gritarle tantas cosas, quisiera que me explicara el por qué de mi situación actual… pero el deseo es más fuerte que la necesidad, sin embargo no lo es no más que el orgullo…

Solo me quedo parada con la mirada cristalina, dejando que unas lágrimas rebeldes se escapen, estoy tratando de impedir que el sentimiento salga, pero simplemente no puedo, así que lo único que hago es girarme nuevamente hacia Naraku, dejándole ver mi rostro con lágrimas incesantes, muestras de que aún no olvido…

-¡Eres un desgraciado!- Le grito sin poder evitar que el enojo y la tristeza se noten en mi voz -¡¿Para eso me mandaste llamar?!- Le cuestiono con el mismo sentimiento que desde que la vi, me ha invadido.

Inu Yasha tenía razón, aún soy una niña inmadura que aparenta firmeza y fortaleza, y prueba de ello es que no la puedo ver, por lo que decido partir, pero ella me toma del brazo para girarme.

-¿Piensas huir?- Me cuestiona con el tono frío que siempre la ha caracterizado, y que siempre he admirado -¡Contéstame!- Me ordena mientras me aprieta más fuerte del brazo, yo solo la veo fijamente, con los ojos entreabiertos, tratando de visualizarla y comprender el porqué de su pregunta -¡Contéstame! ¿Acaso piensas huir como aquel día?- ¿huir?, no, yo solo quiero posponer el encuentro hasta que este preparada, pero…

-¿Huir?- Le cuestiono –Yo no corro de mis problemas ni responsabilidades como tú- Sigo con la misma expresión en mi rostro

-¿Como yo?, Ja, eso es un insulto, aún eres una niña, ¿qué puedes saber tú de responsabilidades?- Me dice con un aire de orgullo

-Te apuesto a que sé mucho más de lo que imaginas- Le respondo, estando muy conciente de mis palabras.

Se escuchan unos aplausos que interrumpen nuestra "amena" plática, ocasionado que las dos volteemos hacia el origen del ruido, es Naraku, quien posee una sonrisa de burla, se ha parado de su asiento para dirigirse hacia nosotras…

-Vamos amor- ¿Amor? –No seas tan brusca con tu hermana- Menciona para después reírse.

-¡Ya suéltame Kikyo!- Le exijo y ordeno. Se podría decir que me "obedeció", si omitimos el hecho de que me aventó contra la pared, lo que solo produce una queja de mis labios.

-Mira Kagome- Me llama haciendo que suba mi mirada, pues me encuentro sentada en el piso, frotando el hombro que me lastimé por su culpa –Ya estoy harta de tus altanerías, por Dios, ya madura, ah, y ni creas que estoy aquí por que me preocupas, estoy aquí por otra razón- Menciona para ver a Naraku, quien nuevamente sonríe –Naraku me avisó que estás estudiando en su escuela, así que vine para hablar contigo seriamente

No hago caso de lo que hace, solo tengo la mirada perdida, ¿Qué pretende mi "querida" hermana?

-¡Voltea a verme cuando te hablo!- Me ordena Kikyo tomándome del mentón bruscamente, para que le preste atención –Quiero… no- Se retracta -Exijo que me cuentes que sucedió ese día- Me dice en un tono fuerte

-¿Y para que quieres saberlo de mis labios? ¿Qué acaso no planeaste esto tú misma?- Le cuestiono, sinceramente me causa confusión el hecho de que ella me pida tal cosa

-No seas estúpida- Me dice –Solo quiero saberlo, lo demás no te incumbe- Menciona dejando a un Naraku confundido

-Está bien, te lo contaré- Le digo resignada –Empezaré por decirte que ese día tuve relaciones con Inu Yasha y que alguien me hizo una canallada- Le hago saber haciendo énfasis en la palabra alguien

-No seas tonta, tú y yo sabemos que eres muy cursi- Me dice, no se que trata de decir –Así que quiero que me cuentes todo a detalle, no me importa lo que sea, te exijo que me cuentes todo- Me ordena nuevamente

-¿Y para qué quieres detalles?- Le interrogo, recibiendo una bofetada de su parte, es la tercera del día

-¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?- Me dice indignada

-No te contaré detalles, y si sigues presionándome, no te contaré nada más- Le condiciono, después de todo ella no es arriesgada.

-Señorita Kagome- Interrumpe y me llama Naraku –Le doy de plazo una semana para que nos cuente todo lo que pasó

Tanto Kikyo como yo nos quedamos sorprendidas ante tal interrupción, pero sobre todo, ante tal comentario ¿Por qué será?

-Pero- Dice Kikyo

-Pero nada, además, será mejor para nosotros, después de todo, Inu Yasha también se enteraría y eso nos beneficia mas Kikyo- Dice Naraku, es cierto, según Inu Yasha, él no sabe nada, necesito hablar con él lo mas pronto posible para aclarar todo… ¿qué tendrán planeado?

-¿Y si me opongo… qué?- Le pregunto muy interesada en su respuesta

-Pues veras- Me dice –Se todo de las personas que amas…

-¡Yo no amo a nadie!- Le interrumpo

-¿Ni si quiera a "tu pequeño"?- Me interroga, haciendo que me sorprenda, ¿cómo sabe de él? Mi hermana se sorprende ante mi reacción.

Kikyo me suelta, y camina de una forma elegante hacia Naraku, su "amor", para después dirigir sus ojos hacia mí, dejando ver una mirada demasiado fría, pero que, como yo, esconde algo.

Me levanto de aquel frió suelo para salir lo mas pronto posible del despacho donde tuve una reunión poco usual, un reunión que no me ha despejado ninguna duda, si no que todo lo contrario, ha hecho surgir en mi mas dudas de las que ya poseía.


	6. Chapter 6

Pues bien, llegó el capítulo seis, la verdad no tengo mucho que decir, además de la gratitud a quiénes leen la historia y aún más a quiénes se toman un momentito para dejar un review :)

Disfruten, y ya saben, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, serán bien recibidos. La historia cuenta con 30 capítulos, así que aún queda para rato :)

* * *

**Cáp. 6**

Me dirijo hacia mi casa, a paso lento, reflexionando lo sucedido, pensaba que el primer encuentro con mi hermana sería más productivo, y tal vez lo haya sido, después de todo, me ha puesto a pensar más…

Al llegar a mi domicilio, veo una figura masculina recargada en la pared contigua a puerta principal, al acercarme más, la figura se va aclarando, hasta poder diferenciar una cabellera larga y plateada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le cuestiono sorprendida, no creía que Inu Yasha estaría esperándome en mi casa

-Esperar y esperar- Responde –Después de todo es lo único que puedo hacer… por ahora- Menciona liberando una leve sonrisa.

-Necesito hablar contigo- Le digo en un tono suplicante

-¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino?- Pregunta con orgullo, como si hubiera ganado una batalla

-Porque…- Pauso –Necesito saber tu versión de la historia, eso me recomendó Koga- Le hago saber, para después dejar ver un rostro furioso

-¿Acaso haces lo que te pida ese bestia?- Cuestiona más furioso

-Sí- Le respondo -¿Tienes algún problema con ello?- Le pregunto con la intención de ponerlo celoso.

-¡Ja!, haz lo que quieras- Responde a la vez que gira su rostro hacia un costado -¿Cuándo quieres que hablemos?

-No sé, necesito preguntarle a Koga

-¡¿Pero por qué a ese imbécil?!- Pregunta más que furioso

-Por favor escúchame un segundo- Le pido más que suplicante –Aún no confío plenamente en ti, y necesito descubrir todo… la persona que me está ayudando es Koga- Le explico

-¿Cómo es posible que él sepa que pasó y no yo?- Cuestiona molesto y confundido

-¿Cómo es posible que te hayas desaparecido por cinco años y ahora quieras venir a reclamar cualquier cosa sin sentido pidiendo explicaciones de cosas que son dolorosas por el simple hecho de recordarlas?- Le pregunto en el mismo tono, haciendo que comprenda mi situación y la de él.

-Está bien, ganaste- Dice resignado –Siempre ganabas en nuestras absurdas peleas, ¿recuerdas?- Me pregunta como si yo fuese una niña pequeña que no está consiente de su pasado, pero yo más que nadie, tiene un pasado que le atormenta.

-Ah, por cierto- Le llamo recordando algo -¿Por qué estabas aquí esperando? ¿no se supone que te había dicho que no quería hablar hoy?- Le pregunto demasiado intrigada

-Pues… me preocupabas mucho, pensé que tal vez llegaría a tiempo para acompañarte con ese idiota, pero al ver que no estuve a la hora… pues decidí esperar- Responde con una mirada dulce y comprensiva, con un brillo indescriptible

Antes de poder decirle algo, veo un automóvil negro, muy conocido para mi, del cual descienden dos personas: Koga y… "mi pequeño".

-Syaoran- Es lo único que puedo susurrar con un nudo en la garganta y con un brillo en mis ojos, además de una sonrisa que es imposible de evitar.

-¡Kagome!- Es lo único que puedo escuchar por parte de Syaoran

Tan sólo ignoro a Inu Yasha, dirigiéndome hacia Syaoran, quien corre con los brazos abiertos hacia mí, solo correspondo aquel abrazo que hacía mucho no sentía, aquel abrazo que tanto extrañaba…

-Mi tío Koga me trajo- Menciona el pequeño Syaoran con la inocencia que caracteriza a un infante -¿Estuvo mal?- Me pregunta, a lo que respondo con un movimiento de negación hecho por mi cabeza

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunto confundida, justo hoy Naraku me habla de hacerle daño y él se aparece, ¿por qué?

-Es que tu Abu me dijo que me llamaste- Exclama con una gran sonrisa

-Y yo lo fui a ver- Interrumpe Koga

-Por lo tanto lo traes, ¿no es así?- Le cuestiono

-Vaya, vaya- Dice Inu Yasha –No quiero interrumpir su escena de familia feliz, pero necesito hablarte Kagome- Menciona, provocando que tal comentario saque una carcajada de mis labios, ¿cómo puede pensar que esta fuera la familia que tanto he deseado, si no está completa?, porque falta lo más importante…

-Kagome- Me llama Koga

-¿Sí?- Le pregunto ante su llamado con una sonrisa que queda después de una carcajada tan sonora.

-¿Te diste cuenta que es la primera vez que te ríes?

-¡Es cierto, es cierto!- Grita Syaoran para después safarse del abrazo que nos unía, que por cierto duró bastante tiempo, para ir corriendo lo más rápido que él puede hacia él, hacia Inu Yasha.

Tal acción me conmueve, nunca había visto esta escena, y que a decir verdad nunca quise imaginar, creí imposible el hecho de que ellos dos estuviesen juntos algún día…

-Koga- Le llamo –Necesito hablar contigo, ¿tienes tiempo ahora?- Le pregunto

-Por supuesto, pero antes dime… ¿les piensas decir la verdad?- Me pregunta con una nostalgia que se percibe a simple vista en su mirar

-No me queda de otra, ¿o sí?- Le pregunto con la misma mirada que él –Pero… ¿no crees que es pronto?

-De hecho no- Responde dejándome confundida –De hecho, creo que te tardaste- Sólo lo veo incrédula, ¿por qué dice tal cosa? –No me entiendes, ¿cierto?- Me pregunta, yo solo asiento con la cabeza

–Pues verás, si te pones a pensar tuviste poco mas de cuatro años para aclarar las cosas, pero en vez de eso preferiste hacerte un escudo, en el que no sólo no le diste el amor que tu pequeño necesitaba y que aún necesita, sino también desconocías la mayor parte de la verdad, y… ¿te digo algo?, no creo que no hayas investigado antes la verdad por no querer verlos, por el "odio" o el "rencor" que tanto mencionabas- Dice resaltando las palabras Odio y Rencor- Si no por que tenías miedo de descubrir la verdad, miedo a verlos a la cara y no poder controlar el amor que aún sientes por ellos, tanto por tus amigos, como por tu familia

Finaliza dejándome impactada, aunque no lo demuestre, por sus palabras, tal vez tenga razón…

-Kagome- Me llama Inu Yasha – ¿De donde sacaste a este pequeño tan simpático?- Tal comentario me sonroja, pues quien se iba a imaginar que mi pequeño heredara la simpatía de su padre.

-Mami- Me llama ahora Syaoran, dejando a Inu Yasha impactado, de seguro se ha de preguntar _¿Cómo que mami? ¿Se olvidó de mí y se fue con otro? ¿Ese hijo será de Koga?_, el simple hecho de pensarlo me da risa –¿Podemos invitar al señor Inu Yasha a cenar?, ¡sí!, por favor

-Claro que sí, después de todo necesito hablar seriamente con él- Al decir esto, veo a Koga, y el sólo hace un asentamiento con su cabeza –Bien- Exclamo –Vamos adentro que ya es tarde y te puedes enfermar- Le digo para después abrir la puerta principal de la casa, permitiendo que los tres entren

-Qué hermosa casa- Musita Inu Yasha -¿Cómo la conseguiste?- Me pregunta.

-Fue una herencia, de un ser querido

Mi mirada solo se torna vaga y triste, ésta casa, éste edificio fue una herencia de mi madre, pero mas que una construcción cualquiera, es un hogar, que posee recuerdos tanto tristes como alegres, pero todos de mi familia, de mi hermana, de mi padre, mi madre… y ahora solo es un lugar que sigue guardando luto y que aún no supera la desolación de aquél amor fraternal y sincero de aquella familia…

**Continuará...**


	7. Chapter 7

Hola :), creo que ha pasado bastante desde el último capítulo, sinceramente no estoy muy segura, en fin, les dejo con el séptimo capítulo, aquí comienzan a contar lo que sucedió,mas no es todo. Ojalá les guste lo suficiente el capítulo.

Y como siempre, les expresó mi más sincera gratitud por los reviews que han dejado y por tomarse la molestia de leerlo :)

* * *

**Cáp. 7**

Tan sólo parpadeo un par de veces para después dirigirme hacia mis "invitados" y así, poder preguntarles que deseaban para cenar, y hacerlo inmediatamente. La cena fue amena y, a decir verdad, algo divertida, tanto mi Syaoran como Inu Yasha se la pasaban hablando y contado anécdotas sobre mi persona, algo que al principio me desagradó, pero una sonrisa al igual que mirada de súplica por parte de mi pequeño, lograron convencerme, me estuve tranquila.

Necesito hablar con Inu Yasha seriamente, sigo pensando que es muy rápido, sin embargo el padre de Koga es quien me asesora y Koga, como buen hijo, entiende cuando es el momento indicado para aclarar las cosas.

-Syaoran- Le llamo -¿No te gustaría ir a jugar con tu tío Koga a tu habitación?- Le cuestiono con un semblante frío, me duele tener esta actitud, por que él no es culpable de nada de lo que me ocurrió, sin embargo, no puedo evitar el hecho de sentirme triste.

-No mami- Me responde –Prefiero ir a tu cuarto- Menciona con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, aquella que como la de su padre, me convence de todo.

-Está bien- Le permito resignada, después de todo, ¿quién puede resistirse a una cara tan angelical?, ni aquella persona con el corazón más frío podría hacerlo –Pero no vayas a hacer mucho desorden- Le condiciono

-No te preocupes mami, yo soy muy responsable- Dice a la vez que hace un puño con su mano derecha y llevársela firmemente hacia su pecho.

Syaoran se despide, mientras Koga me hace una seña, la cual me insinúa que estoy haciendo lo correcto…

-Bien- Dice Inu Yasha interrumpiendo mis pensamientos –Llegó la hora de hablar- Menciona, a lo que respondo con un asentamiento de cabeza, pero con la misma mirada fría de hace un momento

-Empezaré yo- Le digo –Pero después, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sucedió a partir de ese día en que te desapareciste y por que lo hiciste- Le condiciono, el sólo me ve fijamente a los ojos, dándome a entender que acepta cualquier condición impuesta.

-Pues veras… ¿recuerdas el día 24 de Septiembre de hace 5 años?- Le pregunto.

-Claro- Me responde con una sonrisa leve –Como olvidar un día tan maravilloso- Me dice, y sé a lo que se refiere, pero lo maravilloso y la fantasía terminaron pronto…

-Pues, aunque no me creas, todo sucedió a partir de aquel día, a partir de aquel momento al que llamas "maravilloso"- Le insinúo, para ver un rostro lleno de confusión…

**Recuerdos**

Aquel 24 de Septiembre de 2001, me encontraba muy feliz, demasiado alegre, y eso se me hacía notable a varios metros de distancia. En esta fecha, Inu Yasha y yo cumplíamos un año de novios, él me tenía preparada una sorpresa, lo cual me tenía aun mas emocionada…

-¡Amiga!- Llama una vieja, pero aún querida amiga… Sango -¿No estás feliz?, Inu Yasha y tú cumplen un año de novios- Me preguntó tal vez un poco más emocionada que yo

-Si lo sé, pero estoy muy nerviosa, feliz, ¡ay!, poseo muchos sentimientos- Le dije con una sonrisa imborrable en mi rostro.

-Como me gustaría tener un novio así- Dijo al momento en que junta sus manos en forma de plegaria y mirando hacia el cielo con un brillo esperanzador

-Pero, Sango- Le llamé al verla en una forma tan graciosa –Tú tienes a Miroku, ¿no?- Le pregunté, y su reacción, fue dejar inmediatamente esa pose tan cómica.

-Sí, pero es un mujeriego, tarde o temprano se irá de mi lado- Menciona un poco triste

-No lo creo- Le dije haciendo que me ponga atención –Se nota que a ti te observa en una forma especial- Le hice saber, haciendo que recobre el brillo en su mirada.

-Gracias amiga- Me dice- No sé que haría sin ti- Ante este comentario, solo sonreí a la vez que cerré los ojos e incliné un poco mi cabeza…

La tarde se me hizo eterna, esperaba ansiosa el momento en que Inu Yasha me llevara a la tan esperada "Sorpresa" , cuando llego la hora acordada, Inu Yasha pasó por mi a mi casa, me dio que me arreglara, aunque fuéramos unos adolescentes, estábamos experimentando lo que es una relación con "amor".

-Hola mi pequeña- Me saludó- ¿Estás lista?- Me preguntó viéndome de arriba hacia abajo, cosa que me provocó un sonrojo muy notorio en mis mejillas y una carcajada por parte de él al notar el rojo en mis pómulos.

-¿Por qué te ríes?- Le cuestioné indignada, ¿qué acaso tenía cara de payaso? -¡Ya no rías!- Le exigí, pues odio las burlas.

-Perdóname pequeña- Se disculpó –Pero es que te vez tan linda sonrojada- Me comenta haciendo que el rojo se intensificara, haciendo que Inu Yasha contuviera la risa. Después me extendió el brazo como todo un caballero -¿Nos vamos?- Me preguntó, y como respuesta le tomé del brazo.

Mis padres me habían autorizado salir con él, al parecer lo apreciaron mucho, sin embargo, ella, Kikyo, tenía la mirada más fría que de costumbre, por ello me alejé un poco hasta que se calmara, esa noche estuvo muy rara, como queriendo evitar que fuera a la cita con Inu Yasha pero… ¿por qué?, al parecer eso es algo que pronto descubriré…

Llegamos a un restaurante donde todo el interior poseía una calidez de hogar inimaginable, me hacía sentir tan bien…. después de aquel lugar, me llevó hacia el cine, donde él escogió la película, pensé que sería una de terror o algo por el estilo, pero escogió una romántica, que nos hizo estremecer a ambos, y a mí, en lo particular, me provocó más cariño y amor. Ambos mantuvimos un abrazo lleno de afecto y calidez indescriptible, acompañados de diversas muestras de "amor", como besos o caricias.

No sabía que mas tenía preparado Inu Yasha, pues él, a pesar de tener 17 años, ya poseía un automóvil, muy bello a decir verdad, me obligó a vendarme los ojos, pues la siguiente sorpresa sería mejor que lo anterior…

Cuando sentí que el auto se detuvo, y que se abrió y cerró la puerta del piloto, supe que habíamos llegado, él, tan solo abrió la puerta de mi lado y me ayudó a bajar, después de todo a parte de ser un caballero, yo tenía los ojos vendados y de ese modo me resultaría difícil descender del auto.

Me tomó de la mano, y me condujo hasta un edificio, más bien parecía una casa, o ese ambiente se respiraba adentro. Al despojarme de la venda, pude observar un lugar ajeno a mis recuerdos, pero muy hermoso, al parecer, lo había engalanado de una manera que lo hacía verse acogedor, y romántico…

El lugar era muy amplio, estaba iluminado con velas, en una parte se podía distinguir una mesa, y sobre ella más velas y más comida de la que ya habíamos ingerido, algo en mí sabía de que se trataba, pero dominó en mi ser, la parte que deseaba el suspenso y el romanticismo… el lugar, además de las velas, estaba adornado con pétalos de rosas blancas, rojas y rosas.

Después de tomar el último refrigerio de la noche, Inu Yasha puso música lenta y me invitó a bailar, yo acepté su invitación, el puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, y como reflejo, yo puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, de este modo comenzamos a balancearnos al compás de la música, e Inu Yasha comenzaba a besarme lenta y seductoramente en mi cuello, yo solo emitía gemidos, tal vez de placer.

-Inu Yasha- Le llamé, el solo me respondió con un "Mmm", mientras seguía besándome –Inu Yasha- Lo llamé por segunda vez deteniendo su deseo.

-¿Qué sucede pequeña?- Me preguntó apartándose de mi cuello aflojando un poco sus brazos de mi cintura para verme a los ojos.

-Es que…- Le comencé a decir balbuceando, a la vez que mis mejillas se tornaban a un color rojo, no sabía que decirle.

-Ah, ya comprendo, no te preocupes, lo que tenga que suceder, sucederá, yo jamás te presionaré, lo que menos quiero es perderte- Esas palabras hicieron despertar en mi la confianza y el amor, ahora mas que nunca, sabía lo que era estar enamorada, se posee una sensación de protección, sabes que tu pareja no te hará daño.

Sólo tomé su cuello con un poco mas de fuerza, a la vez que recargaba mi cabeza en su pecho, y el me tomaba mas fuerte de la cintura, juntando mas nuestros cuerpos…

-Kagome- Me llamó, a lo que yo volteé a verlo a la cara, encontrándome con sus labios cada vez más cerca de los míos, hasta tal punto en que se unieron, haciendo surgir el deseo de estar unidos en cuerpo y alma por parte de ambos.

Aquel beso que comenzó de una manera dulce, comenzó a intensificarse conforme pasaban los segundos, a tal punto que ambos comenzamos a abrir nuestras bocas para explorar un poco más, aquel beso comenzó a hacerse pasional…

Me abrazó con más fuerza, para tomarme entre sus brazos al estilo nupcial, lo único que hice fue dar una leve carcajada para después, con ambas manos tomar su rostro y besarlo.

Llegamos a nuestro destino, una habitación decorada más romántica que el resto de la casa; tenía velas de diversos tamaños dispersas por toda la habitación, además de los pétalos de las rosas, pero ahora no solo había en el suelo, sino también sobre una cama, formando las palabras _"TE AMO"_, esto hizo que me emocionara, grité e hice un movimiento algo brusco, que hizo que cayéramos sobre la cama en una posición muy comprometedora: El se encontraba sobre mi. Tal pose, hizo que nos sonrojáramos.

Unos segundos después, el comenzó a acercarse lentamente a mis labios, besándolos, haciendo que la pasión se desatara nuevamente, iniciando aquel juego que solo los enamorados logran hacer con tal comprensión y ternura, más que deseo.

Al finalizar aquel ritual, aquella muestra de amor y entrega total en cuerpo y alma, ambos quedamos rendidos y profundamente dormidos, abrazados, con los cuerpos con gotas de transpiración y despojados de las ropas, tan solo cubiertos por una sábana… era mi primera vez.

Cuando me desperté, me sonrojé, pues me encontraba en aquellos brazos fornidos, que me tenían sujetada firmemente, mis manos se encontraban en su pecho, el cual acaricié por unos segundos, para después abrazarlo y cerrar los ojos…

-¿Cómo amaneciste pequeña?- Me preguntó Inu Yasha sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Ah, pues…- Le dije sonrojada al darme cuenta la posición que teníamos, así que hundí mi rostro en su pecho

-¿Por qué te sonrojas?, ¿por qué te escondes?- Me preguntó – No me digas que es por cómo estamos- Me volvió a preguntar, esta vez asentí con la cabeza.

El se sentó conmigo en brazos, yo solo lo abracé más fuerte con un brazo, mientras que con el otro, sostenía la sábana que cubría mi desnudo cuerpo.

-No tienes por que sentirte así- Me dijo –Para que te sientas mejor, te diré un secreto- Me dijo provocando que lo vea a los ojos –Eres la primera con la que he estado- Mencionó un tanto sonrojado pero con la voz suave, sólo lo abracé, haciendo que el me correspondiera.

-¿Qué hora es?- Le cuestioné

-Son las…- Dijo mientras veía su reloj, el cual había dejado en una mesa de noche que estaba a un lado de la cama -9:18 de la mañana

-Ah- Le dije -¡¿Qué?, me van a matar mis papás, les dije que regresaría a mas tardar a media noche!- Le exclamé sorprendida y apurada, levantándome impetuosamente de la cama, lo que provocó una carcajada de parte de Inu Yasha.

-¿De qué te ríes?, ¡esto es serio!- Le hice saber indignada ante tal acción, el sólo se limita a sentarse en la cama y decirme

-Por dos razones, la primera, es que tus papás saben que no ibas a llegar anoche, les avisé que no te esperaran, sólo me dijeron que me divirtiera y no te hiciera algo que no quisieses- Me dijo.

-¿Y la segunda razón?- Le pregunté con curiosidad

-Es que estás levantada de la cama sin algo que te cubra- Me dijo para volver a reírse y recibir un grito de mi parte…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes?- Le cuestioné mientras me cubría con una sabana.

-Pensé que no te importaría- Me dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia mi para abrazarme, acto que me dejó sorprendida y con las mejillas exageradamente colorada.

**Fin de los Recuerdos**

Sólo veo como Inu Yasha comienza a reír, como aquel día, al principio me enfurezco, pero después recuerdo lo que sucedió después, lo que hace que mi mirada se torne vaga, triste… fría.

-Inu Yasha- Le llamo haciendo que detenga su actividad, y me observe, al principio con gracia, pero después, al ver mi estado, se puso serio.

-¿Qué sucedió después pequeña?- Me cuestiona preocupado por mi actitud.

-Pues verás, lo siguiente es muy doloroso para mí, fue desgracia tras desgracia…

**Recuerdos…**

**Continuará...**

* * *

Y hasta aquí por hoy, ¡hasta la próxima! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Buenas, creo que ha pasado algo de tiempo desde el anterior capítulo, no estoy muy segura, pero bueno, aquí está el 8, espero les guste, cómo podrán darse cuenta ya se revela lo que sucedió tiempo atrás, ¿saben?, al re-leer la historia noto ciertas similitudes con Naruto, tal vez es mi imaginación causada por mi obsesión con esa serie, que por cierto, vi tiempo después de haber terminado éste fic, en fin, muchas gracias por el apoyo, y me gustaría creer que ésta historia es del agrado de varias personas :) (no pasa de suposición, pero al menos los views me siguen animando a publicar)

* * *

**Cáp. 8**

Sólo veo como Inu Yasha comienza a reír, como aquel día, al principio me enfurezco, pero después recuerdo lo que sucedió después, lo que hace que mi mirada se torne vaga, triste,… fría.

-Inu Yasha- Le llamo haciendo que detenga su actividad, y me observe, al principio con gracia, pero después, al ver mi estado, se puso serio.

-¿Qué sucedió después pequeña?- Me cuestiona preocupado por mi actitud.

-Pues verás, lo siguiente es muy doloroso para mí, fue desgracia tras desgracia…

**Recuerdos**

Aquella mañana en que amanecimos, era Domingo, después de tal experiencia, me propuso salir a pasear, y me llevó a diversos lugares, hasta que llegó la noche, y me dispuse a ir a mi casa, solo que había un problema ¿Cómo le diría a mis padres que me desaparecí por mas de un día con Inu Yasha?, por suerte, se lo tomaron de buena manera, tal vez comprendían lo que era la juventud, sin embargo, Kikyo…

Kikyo ese día estaba más rara que de costumbre, no me habló en frente de mis padres, quienes solo reían, ella sólo me miraba con unos ojos que denotaban tristeza, ira, confusión, pero... ¿por qué?, ¿cómo era posible que Kikyo cambiara tan rápido de actitud?, ¿qué le sucedió?

-Kagome- Me llamó mi hermana de una forma despectiva –Acompáñame, necesito hablar contigo seriamente- Me dice de una forma tan fría, que me hizo sentir culpable por algún acto.

-Eh… sí, ya voy- Le dije siguiéndola hacia su habitación, al entrar, la cerró con llave, y me obligó a sentarme, parecía que no tenía corazón, como si toda la calidez que tuviera se hubiese extinguido.

-¿Qué te pasa Kikyo?, tú no eras así- Le cuestioné -¿Qué te ha sucedido hermana?- Le volví a cuestionar

-Cállate- Me ordeno en un tono que da miedo –Dime una cosa… ¿qué hiciste ayer con Inu Yasha?- Me cuestionó, no sabía si decirle o no, después de todo es mi vida pero ella es mi hermana y siempre le contaba todo. Hubo un silencio perturbador.

-Tu silencio lo dice todo- Me aclara –Sólo dime una cosa- Pidió complaciente -¿Dónde fue?- Me volvió a cuestionar

-No lo sé- Le respondí –Inu Yasha me pidió que llevara los ojos vendados, por que era una sorpresa- Aclaré

-¡Eres una tonta!- Me grita a la vez que me da una cachetada -¡Lárgate de mi habitación!- Me ordenó de una forma que me hizo llorar, ¿por qué aquel comportamiento hacia mí?, ¿qué hice mal?

Esa noche no pude dormir bien, aquella "discusión" con mi hermana no me dejaba tranquila.

Al día siguiente, asistía a la preparatoria como todos los días, pero en esta ocasión, sentía como todos me señalaban, como murmuraban a mis espaldas, me hacían sentir una basura…

Al llegar al salón de clases, las murmuraciones seguían, todos me miraban como si hubiera cometido un asesinato. Cuando llegó Sango, fue directamente hacia mi lugar y comenzó a cuestionarme…

-¿A dónde te llevó?, ¿qué hicieron?- Me cuestionaba curiosa y emocionada; al recordar eso, me volví a poner alegre.

-¡Sango!- Le llamé emocionada –Pues en nuestro aniversario el y yo…

-Sango- Alguien nos interrumpe –Tu amiga es una zorra, se acostó con Inu Yasha- Dice esa persona, dejándome impactada, ¿cómo lo sabía? ¿Acaso Inu Yasha lo divulgó?, hablando de Inu Yasha, ¿dónde se encontraba?

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a mi amiga?!- Dijo Sango a la vez que le daba una cachetada a aquel tipo, corriéndolo.

-¡Kagome!- Me llamó Miroku -¿Qué esta sucediendo?- Me preguntó

-No lo sé- Le digo mientras comienzo a llorar

-Yo si lo sé- Dice una voz detrás de mi –Es más, si quieren se los puedo mostrar- Nos dijo, ¿a qué se refería con mostrar?

-Dime de que se trata Avi- Le dijo Sango enojada

-Pues verás es un video- Dice –En el que salen Inu Yasha y Kagome- Continuaba –Teniendo sexo- Dice con una sonrisa lasciva, algo que me enfureció, y ocasionó una bofeteada en su cara por mi parte –¿Estás ardida?- Me cuestiona

-¿Sabes que murmura toda la escuela?- Le preguntó Sango esperando lo peor

-Pues que más- Dice Avi con una sonrisa –Todos hablan de lo bien que se veían desnudos Inu Yasha y Kagome- Mencionó, ahora provocando que unas lágrimas salieran de mis ojos

-¿Cómo se enteró toda la escuela?- Le pregunté

-Pues verás, el domingo comenzaron a hacer llamadas telefónicas avisando a toda la escuela- Dijo –Nos citaron para que en la noche viéramos su espectáculo- Finaliza

-¿Quién rayos les dio el video?- Le pregunté.

-Pues quien más- Dijo –El mismo Inu Yasha- Al decir esto, me dejó impactada ¿Cómo se atrevió Inu Yasha a jugar así conmigo? ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerme algo así? -¿Sabes?- Dijo Avi –Muchos chicos quieren pagar tus servicios- Mencionó

-¿Cómo que mis servicios? ¿Acaso creen que soy una mujerzuela?- Le cuestioné

-Pues eso fue lo que nos comentó Inu Yasha- Dijo con aire triunfante

-¡Te equivocas!- Gritó Miroku –Mi amigo no es un mujeriego, y por nada del mundo haría sufrir a Kagome, la aprecia mucho, que digo la aprecia, la AMA- Dijo defendiendo a su amigo y tratando de hacer que recobrara los ánimos

-Muy tu amigo puede ser, pero es un cobarde- Dijo Avi -¿Por qué no viene a dar la cara?, Si fuera el "hombre" que presume ¿Por qué no viene a acompañar a su novia?- Dijo, después de todo, tenía razón Inu Yasha me dejó sola, afrontando esto, y lo peor de todo es que no se volvió a aparecer en estos cinco años…

-Kagome- Me llamó una voz masculina – ¿Quisieras tener sexo conmigo?- Me pregunta con una sonrisa más que pervertida, lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue correr, no sin antes propiciarle una cachetada, para después alejarme del salón lo más rápido que me era posible, lo peor de todo, es que el ambiente no me acompañó en mi desgracia, no fue un día lluvioso, si no todo lo contrario un día en el que en el ambiente se destilaba felicidad.

Durante mi recorrido, la gente seguía señalándome, murmurando a mis espaldas, mientras reían, ¿acaso les causaba gracia ver a una joven estúpida llorar por la traición del amor de su vida? ¿O era causa de risa el hecho de que se enteraran lo que sucedió esa noche?...

No, eso no era causa de risa, y mucho menos de burla, más bien causaba lástima, después de todo ¿Cómo era posible que una tonta se dejara llevar por la pasión ante un joven que puede tener a cualquiera en la cama?, tal vez todo lo que había vivido fueron mentiras y engaños, tal vez todo estaba planeado para hacerme ver en este estado tan deplorable…

**Fin de los recuerdos**

-Kagome- Me llama Inu Yasha interrumpiendo el relato –Permíteme explicarte que sucedió, por que me fui sin avisarte- Pide con los ojos a punto de llorar

-No- Le digo- Espera a que acabe, eso no fue todo lo que me ocurrió- Le aclaro, pues quiero que sepa toda la historia

-No, por favor- Suplica –No quiero que se genere un malentendido- Me aclara, yo solo niego con la cabeza -Créeme, jamás pensé que pasaría eso- Dice con voz nostálgica y unos ojos ámbar cristalinos –Yo nunca planee eso, sería incapaz de hacerte daño, eres lo que más amo en el mundo

-Por favor, déjame continuar- Le pido sintiendo un dolor en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta

-Está bien- Acepta

**Recuerdos**

Corrí lo más que pude hasta llegar a mi casa, donde esperaba un abrazo de consuelo por parte de mi madre, pero la casa se encontraba sola, bueno, casi… estaba Kikyo, ella me vio llorando y por un momento me pareció ver en su mirar tristeza y lástima, como si ella supiera todo lo que pasó, además de algo más profundo…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Me interroga fríamente

-Hermana- Le llamo mientras lloro cada vez más, tratando de abrazarle, pero lo único que recibo es una cachetada –Ya te lo dije, eres una estúpida al creer en un hombre, y peor aún, al entregártele – Dice sabiendo perfectamente de lo que habla, y me da la sensación, de que sabe quien planeó todo.

-Dime algo- Musito -¿Quién planeó todo?- Le cuestioné

-Inu Yasha- Me dijo fríamente

-¡No mientas!- Le grité –El no pudo hacer tal cosa, el me AMA- Le dije

-Claro que no- Me contradijo –A quien ama él es a mí- Me dijo, el mundo se me derrumbó, sentí como si estuviese en invierno y me aventaran a un estanque de agua fría y no me dejaran salir

–Eso no es cierto y tú lo sabes- Le dije, tratando de no creerle.

-Claro que si, él me dijo que vería quien lo hace mejor, pero como eres una niña estúpida sería más divertido romper tus ilusiones- Me dijo, no quise creerle –De hecho, habló hace cinco minutos- Me informó –Te agradece por una buena noche, y dice que no te quiere volver a ver nunca más- Me dijo, pero por alguna razón no se atrevía a verme a los ojos.

-¿Qué hay de mis padres?- Le cuestioné –Ellos no iban a ir a trabajar el día de hoy, ¿Dónde están?- Le volví a cuestionar.

-Muertos- Me dijo sin sentimiento alguno en su voz

-Mientes- Le dije –Ellos no pueden estar muertos- Le expliqué- Ellos no nos pueden dejar

-Corrección- Dijo –Ellos si te pueden dejar- Mencionó haciendo énfasis en "Te pueden" –Recuerda que soy mayor de edad, por lo tanto, puedo hacer lo que quiera, y cuidarte no está en mis planes- Explicó.

-¡No es verdad!- La volví a contradecir, pero esta vez con furia –Te exijo que me digas donde están- Le grité

-Está bien- Me dijo con naturalidad –Están en la un callejón, más bien, sus cuerpos están en ese lugar- Dijo sin sentir algo, ¿acaso aquella era mi hermana?

Corrí rápidamente hacia el lugar donde me dijo Kikyo, después de todo yo no le puedo llamar hermana a alguien así, que no siente dolor por sus padres, ni se compadece en los más mínimo.

Al llegar a ese lugar, la imagen fue horrible…

**Fin de los Recuerdos**

**Continuará...**


	9. Chapter 9

Bien, después de bastantes días le dejo el nuevo capítulo, una disculpa por las demoras que he tenido recientemente, el trabajo está algo pesado y me deja sin mente para más. En fin, les dejo leer :)

* * *

**Cáp. 9**

No puedo continuar, en éste momento poseo un mar de emociones, además de un nudo en la garganta, aquello fue tan aterrador, tanto deseaba que fuera una pesadilla o una vil mentira de la vida, pero no fue así. Furia, tristeza, añoranza pero sobre todo impotencia son los sentimientos que poseo…

-Kagome- Me llama Inu Yasha –Si no deseas continuar, si tanto te hace sufrir el contarme algo así… no lo hagas, aunque me quede con la duda- Yo sólo niego con la cabeza a la vez que cierro los ojos, para que al abrirlos dejar ver un brillo que anuncia la salida de un futuro llanto.

-Es algo importante, además, de este modo puede que tal vez comprenda y analice un poco más lo que sucedió- Le aclaro –Además, no deseo que te enteres por otra persona de mi desgracia- Le hago saber fingiendo una sonrisa, que solo demuestra tristeza…

**Recuerdos**

Al llegar al lugar que me indicó Kikyo, la escena, aquellas imágenes que presencié jamás se borrarán de mi mente, de mis pensamientos,… de mis recuerdos. Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer, fue quedar parada respirando agitadamente, sin parpadear, con los ojos completamente abiertos; por fin el día apoyaba mi sufrir, pues el manto azul al que llamamos cielo comenzó a nublarse poco a poco, hasta tal punto en que los relámpagos y truenos se hacían presentes, mojando aquellos cuerpos que yacían sin vida, uno encima del otro…

Caminé poco a poco, esperando no llegar a estar tan cerca de los cadáveres, esperando despertar de un mal sueño… pero no, un día tan malo no puede ser un sueño.

Al aproximarme a sus cuerpos, pude notar que ambos tenían los ojos abiertos, con una expresión de terror, además, pude divisar aproximadamente 13 puñaladas en cada cuerpo, acompañadas de un tiro de gracia, ¿quién pudo tener un corazón tan frío como para despojar del regalo más preciado de una persona de este modo?

No se de donde saqué las fuerzas necesarias, pero pude separar ambos cadáveres.

Mi madre, mi dulce madre quien solo velaba por que nuestros sueños fuesen alcanzados y quien siempre rogaba por presenciar las metas logradas, además de siempre brindar el consuelo necesario, ahora su luz de vida se vio extinguida por un ser humano sin corazón, por un desgraciado.

Y mi padre, aquel hombre que trabajaba a sol y a sombra para que no nos faltara nada, quien siempre demostraba fortaleza, ahora yace en un cuerpo que denota debilidad…

¿Ahora quién me brindará el consuelo necesario ante tal pérdida? ¿Quién me defenderá y me dará el orgullo y la fuerza para salir adelante?, de algo estaba segura, mi hermana no lo sería…

No me importó el hecho de que una tormenta estuviera cayendo en aquel desolado lugar en aquellas horas… sólo me importaba pensar que ésto no era cierto, así que abracé el cuerpo de mi madre, tratando de que fuera una broma, una cruel broma, e intentando que se diera cuenta de que me estaba haciendo sufrir, que reaccionara y me dijera _"Todo estará bien"_ solo lloraba desconsoladamente a la vez que emitía gritos de tristeza con ambos ojos cerrados…

Delicadamente acosté el cuerpo sin vida de mi madre, para después tomar el cuerpo de mi padre, el cual, primero acaricié su rostro, y cerré sus ojos, lo acomodé al lado del cuerpo de quien fuese mi amorosa madre… ambos parecía que estuviesen dormidos, en un sueño del cual jamás podrían despertar…

Tomé la mano de mi padre, y estando arrodillada, besé su mano, a la vez que rompía nuevamente en llanto, inclinando mi cuerpo hacia su abdomen. La lluvia no cesaba, en ese momento me encontraba empapada, por lo que mi llanto no podía distinguirse ¿Pero eso que importaba?

Mis sueños de vivir, mis sueños de alcanzar mis metas, todo lo que planeaba, se vio derrumbado, había perdido todo pilar que me sostuviese; a mi madre, a mi padre, a mi hermana… pero aún quedaba Inu Yasha, después de todo no lo había visto en todo el día; tal vez él me pueda ayudar a soportar todo, a no caer ni tocar fondo. Aquellos pensamientos y aquella esperanza se vieron apagados al recordar las palabras de Kikyo.

Conforme pasaban las horas, el clima empeoraba, al igual que mi situación…

Pude escuchar unas pisadas sobre el asfalto mojado, pero no me importó saber quién era, sólo estaba concentrada en llorar y abrazar los cuerpos, acto que fue interrumpido en el momento en que me vi jalada fuertemente del brazo, provocando que volteara mi mirada hacia quien me levantó bruscamente, dejándole ver un rostro demacrado…

-¡Señor, la hemos encontrado!- Gritó aquel hombre, al instante llegaron diversas personas cubiertas por ropa impermeable, entre las cuales, se encontraba ella… Kikyo, no sabía que era lo que esperaba, hace unos momentos me comunicó de la manera mas fría posible el estado de nuestros padres, para ahora llegar y mostrar un rostro que denota sorpresa y horror… _-Que hipócrita-_ Fue lo único que pensé.

-Kagome- Me llamó con voz entrecortada -¿Qué sucedió aquí?- Me cuestionó dejándome con una gran confusión ¿Cómo puede preguntarme tal cosa si fue ella quién me confesó todo?, no cabía duda de que ella era una gran actriz.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Le cuestioné, esperando una respuesta sensata

-Hermanita- Me dice con un tono de voz aterrador –Jamás pensé que tú hubieras sido capaz de matar a mis padres- Dijo finalmente casi gritándolo pues la tempestad así lo requería

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Acaso crees que yo los maté? ¿Me crees capaz de hacer tal atrocidad?- Le cuestioné, y por primera vez, mi tono de voz fue frío, tal vez más que el de mi hermana.

-Por favor- Suplica –Dime que no es verdad- Menciona empezando a mostrar un rostro que refleja horror y tristeza –Tú me amenazaste con matarlos, pero jamás te creí capaz- Dice finalmente haciendo que mi ira comience a aparecer, mostrándose en mis ojos y mis labios aquella expresión…

-Señorita, ¿eso es verdad?- Le cuestionó un oficial a mi hermana, quien solo puso sus manos en su boca, dando a entender que ha hablado de más…

-Lo siento hermana- Me dijo –Así es oficial, mi hermana estaba harta de todo lo que sucedía en casa, y no sólo eso, también me celaba mucho, por que a ella le atraía mi novio- Mencionó dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas –Me amenazó, me dijo que si no cortaba con mi novio mataría a nuestros padres, así que les conté esto, me dijeron que todo estaría bien que ella no sería capaz de hacer tal cosa- Pausó –Me hicieron jurarles que me fuera de viaje con mi novio a Inglaterra en lo que se calmaban las cosas- Dijo llorando cada vez más fuerte –Pero tuve un mal presentimiento, así que le dije a mi novio que se adelantara, que yo lo alcanzaría después- Dijo poniendo ambas manos en su rostro.

Los oficiales solo me miraron, no cabía la menor duda, mi hermana era la mejor actriz, después de todo, para eso estudiaba…

-Dígame señorita- Le dijo un oficial a Kikyo -¿Cuál es el nombre de su novio?- Le cuestionó, no se por qué, pero en ese instante puse mucha atención en los labios de mi hermana, en los cuales pude observar con detenimiento aquellas simples palabras…

-Inu Yasha Taisho- Respondió

-Eres… eres- Musité -¡Eres una vil mentirosa Kikyo!- Le grité a la vez que me levanté estrepitosamente del lado de los cuerpos de mis padres, donde aún estaba sujetada por un oficial. Ante tal acción, otro policía corrió y me tomó del otro brazo -¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?!- Comencé a cuestionarle -¡¿Acaso no recuerdas que TÚ me informaste sobre la muerte de mis padres?!- Le exclamé -¡Además estas diciendo otra gran mentira!- Le informé -¡Inu Yasha es mi novio no tuyo!- Le seguí gritando, pero aquella frase hizo empeorar mi situación

-¿Ve lo que le digo, oficial? Mi hermana estaba obsesionada con mi novio- Mencionó

Los oficiales nos pidieron tanto a mi hermana como a mí que subiéramos a sus autos, pero…

-¡No quiero!- Grité –¡No lo deseo! No quiero dejar aquí a mis padres- Les informé aferrándome al lugar en el que se encontraban sus cadáveres, mientras mi llanto al igual que mis gritos eran desconsolados. Era una situación muy desesperante.

Al final, consiguieron intervenirme con un sedante el cual me pusieron en un pañuelo, aquel líquido logró hacer que me calmara un poco, además de alcanzar dormir por unos instantes…

Cuando llegamos a la delegación pedí que me comunicaran con Inu Yasha o con algún amigo como Sango o Miroku, pues en aquellos instantes mi hermana me había hecho una mala jugada…

Lo peor del caso es que Inu Yasha nunca fue encontrado, al parecer si se había ido de viaje y lo peor de todo es que se fue hacía el lugar en el que Kikyo mencionó… Inglaterra. Todo comenzaba a tener sentido en mi cabeza. Todo fue una trampa, un vil engaño por parte de mi hermana, un juego que me haría quedar en una mala posición, pero eso no me importa, eso ya no tenía sentido, ahora todas mis esperanzas se aferraban a que mis amigos Sango y Miroku aparecieran y les comprobaran a las autoridades que yo jamás haría tal cosa. Pero mi hermana… Kikyo parecía mas convincente conforme pasaban las horas, a cada minuto inventaba algo más.

Todo parecía confuso para los oficiales, nadie sabía a quien creer, hasta que por fin aparecieron Sango y Miroku…

-¡Amiga!- Exclamé de alegría al verla, pero ella estaba seria –Qué bueno que has venido- Le informé

-Kagome- Me llama fríamente -¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?- Me cuestionó dejándome confundida.

- ¿Acaso tú también crees que yo hice algo así?- Le cuestioné indignada, ¿cómo era posible que ella creyera tal cosa, después de todo lo que más amo es la vida?, ¿cómo me atrevería a despojar a alguien de ello?, y mucho menos a mis padres, quienes me dieron tanto…

Me aparté de ella, aquella Sango no podría ser mi amiga, retrocedí unos cuantos pasos más y la miré con un dejo de decepción e indignación, posteriormente, dirigí mi mirada hacia Miroku, quien no entendía nada.

Pude observar como Sango vio a Kikyo… Mi "amada" hermana se veía fastidiada por unos instantes, pero cuando Sango la vio, Kikyo rompió en llanto y corrió hacia mi "amiga".

-¡Sango!- Exclamó Kikyo –Qué bueno que acudiste a mi llamado- Alega

¿Cómo que a su llamado? ¿Qué acaso no se encontraba Sango en aquel lugar para apoyarme? ¿Desde cuándo era tan amiga de Kikyo?

-Sí- Le dijo –Pero me es difícil de creer que Kagome haya cometido un homicidio- Aclaró

-¡Pero no lo hice!- Grité, estaba harta de que nadie tomara en cuenta mi opinión, ¿Acaso por el hecho de ser menor de edad impedía que alguien me escuchara? Sango tan sólo se limitó a verme con una mirada que denotaba desprecio, ¿qué le dijo aquella mujer de nombre Kikyo?

Tan sólo veía como la gente caminaba de un lado a otro, como la gente rodeaba a aquella fría mujer, pero no veía algún apoyo que fuese dirigido hacia mí, nada, hasta que…

-¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó un hombre de ojos azules opacos

-¿A quién le importa mi estado?- Le respondí con una pregunta.

-A mí me importa- Me dijo provocando que yo volteara y viera más detenidamente su rostro.

-Eso no es cierto- Le dije agachando mi mirada, cambiando mi personalidad de una alegre a una fría –Sólo vea como todos se preocupan por Kikyo como si ella fuera la única que sufre- Le dije

-¿Kikyo? Ella es tu hermana ¿No? ¿Por qué le llamas tan despectivamente?- Me preguntó con curiosidad

-¿Hermana?, ja, a un monstruo como ese no se le puede llamar hermana- Le dije

-¿Por qué?- Me cuestionó -¿Qué te hizo?

-Es una larga historia- Le dije

-¿Sabes?, tengo un hijo que me imagino, debe tener tu misma edad- Informó –Puede que se lleven bien, el estudia en la preparatoria número 3 de Tokio- Me dijo

-¿Por qué me dice todo esto?- Le pregunté

-Porque yo creo en ti, en tu inocencia, además tu hermana no se ve tan triste como tú, si se supone que eran sus padres debería estar preocupada por ellos, pero al parecer solo se preocupa por vanidades- Me hizo saber, y aquello era cierto, mi hermana sonreía de vez en cuando pero de forma discreta, al verse apoyada o mejor dicho, al ser el centro de atención

No sabía que era todo eso, aún no lo comprendo, no sé cómo pude pensar que podría llegar a ser feliz, después de todo, en este mundo sólo importa tener poder, tener la ambición y el valor de hacer cualquier atrocidad por alcanzar las metas que uno se propone, y esto es algo que me acaba de enseñar Kikyo. Después de todo, Inu Yasha huyó, Sango me dio la espalada creyendo en las palabras de mi hermana sobre las mías, y Miroku, bueno el no habló en lo absoluto, ni en mi contra ni en mi defensa, pero ante las autoridades es como aceptar lo malo…

-Kagome- Me llama el señor que me dio su apoyo –Te presentaré a alguien- Me informó, y después le permitió el paso a una anciana de cabellos grises, y se puede ver algo acabada, pero tiene un semblante generoso, ella lleva sus manos en la espalda y una leve sonrisa en sus labios –Ella es Kaede Hikaru, una gran persona y no sé si sepas, pero es dueña de una gran empresa- Me dijo –Le conté tu situación y ella ha decidido apoyarte

-¿Usted cree en mí?- Le pregunté a la anciana Kaede con un poco de esperanza -¿Acaso usted me escuchará?- Le cuestioné nuevamente, y ella respondió con un asentamiento leve de cabeza…

Ella amablemente entró en mi defensa, me ofreció un techo hasta que fuese mayor de edad, pues esa condición puse, al paso de unos días, Kikyo se encontraba más tranquila, se podría decir que se veía liberada, pero yo no, después de todo, aún guardo el luto hacia mis padres. Tres días después, un notario nos hizo un llamado a mi hermana y a mí, en el cual, nos informaban de la lectura del testamento de mis difuntos, pero aún amados padres…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Me cuestionó Kikyo –Yo soy la mayor, y por lo tanto toda la herencia será mía- Menciona

-Yo sólo vengo por el respeto que les guardo a mis padres- Le informé

La lectura del testamento indicó que me dejaban la casa en la que ahora vivo, mientras que a mi hermana la estaban poniendo a prueba, si ella llegase a cometer algún acto en mí contra, se anulará su herencia, y por lo tanto, a mí me declararán como la heredera universal.

-¡¿Qué clase de insulto es ese?!- Preguntó Kikyo

-Esa fue la voluntad de sus padres- Mencionó –Ellos mencionaron que usted es mayor de edad y su hermana no, por lo tanto ellos creyeron conveniente el que su hermana tuviera más recursos, después de todo usted ha caído en malos pasos y no dudaron el hecho de que le pudiera hacer daño a la señorita Kagome- Informó

-Quédate con todo, no me importa- Dijo Kikyo levantándose de su asiento, para dirigirse hacia la puerta, donde detuvo su andar –Pero escúchame bien, no quiero que te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino ¡Nunca!- Mencionó finalmente para después cerrar la puerta de una forma agresiva, esa fue la última vez que la vi…

Sango y Miroku no me volvieron a hablar, de hecho, Kaede me cambió de escuela a la preparatoria número 3, donde conocí a Koga, quien me brindó su amistad, que por cierto jamás acepté a pesar de que el sabe toda la verdad, por ser el hijo de aquel hombre que se preocupó por mi. De Inu Yasha no supe nada más…

**Fin de los Recuerdos**

Le relaté todo esto a Inu Yasha, quien se ve confuso…

-Kagome, sólo me queda una duda- Me dice

-¿Qué sucede?- Le pregunto

-Si mal no recuerdo, aquel niño te llamo "mami"- Dice -¿Tienes un hijo?- Cuestiona con un poco de tristeza

-Pues veras…

**Continuará...**


	10. Chapter 10

Después de tanto tiempo, les traigo el capítulo 10, me di cuenta que están algo cortos y debido a la demora decidí publicar de una vez el 11, espero les gusten :)

* * *

**Cáp. 10**

-Si mal no recuerdo, aquel niño te llamo "mami"- Dice -¿Tienes un hijo?- Cuestiona con un poco de tristeza

-Pues verás…- Comencé a decirle –Así es, tengo un hijo, pero antes de que digas algo- Le digo al ver como tenía la firme intención de interrumpirme –Necesito que me cuentes que sucedió contigo aquel día, necesito saber por que me abandonaste, y una vez que me lo cuentes, decidiré si debes saber lo que sucedió durante estos cinco años

-Está bien- Acepta –Pues en ese caso, te contaré lo que sucedió después de dejarte en la puerta de tu casa…-

**Recuerdos**

**[Serán narrados por la última persona en hablar, en este caso, será Inu Yasha]**

Después de dejar a mi bella y dulce Kagome en su casa, cosa que se me hizo muy difícil, pues después de aquella muestra de amor, sentía la necesidad de vivir el resto de mis días junto a ella. Decidí ir a mi casa donde me esperaban mis padres y mi hermano Sesshoumaru, el cual es muy serio, excepto al estar con Kagome, de una forma u otra ella lograba que él se desenvolviera fácilmente.

-Inu Yasha- Me llama Sesshoumaru –Mi padre te ha estado buscando todo el día, ¿me podrías decir dónde estabas?- Me cuestionó, yo sólo sonreí.

-Con mi novia- Al decirle esto, el cambió su semblante de seriedad a uno de… ¿celos? -¿Por qué la pregunta?- Le interrogué

-Sólo era curiosidad- Me aclaró –Pero es mejor que vayas con mi padre, por que eres el único al que le falta informarle- Me dijo

-¿Informar qué?- Le pregunté

-Ve con él y lo descubrirás- Me dijo

Seguí las instrucciones y me dirigí al despacho de mi padre, no sé por qué, pero él siempre le ha gustado pasar el tiempo en aquel lugar. Al llegar, di unos leves golpes hasta esperar el permiso para entrar…

-Adelante- Dice la grave voz de mi padre –Hijo, que bueno que llegaste, ¿dónde estabas?- Me preguntó

-Estaba con Kagome- Le respondí

-Está bien, pero después de lo que te diré, no sé si tu noviazgo seguirá en pie- Me dijo, y no entendía el porqué de aquel comentario.

-Dime de una vez que sucede- Le dije sin paciencia

-Me ofrecieron un mejor trabajo en Inglaterra- Me dijo, yo ya sabía a que se refería –Y lo acepté, así que mañana mismo nos mudamos a Inglaterra, arregla todas tus cosas- Me informó y ordenó

-¡Pero, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!- Le grité -¡¿Por qué tan de repente?!- Le seguí cuestionando sin bajar mi tono de voz

-Hijo- Me llamó –Te lo hubiera avisado antes si pasaras más tiempo en casa y menos con tu novia- Me dijo, y tenía razón, siempre estaba con Kagome, pero esa no era excusa para que no me avisaran de algo tan importante.

-Si lo deseas- Dijo mi padre sacándome de mis pensamientos –Retrasaremos el vuelo unas cuantas horas para que puedas despedirte y arregla las cosas con tus amigos y con "Tu" Kagome- Mencionó, tal vez era algo bueno, pero eso no evitaba el hecho de que me alejaría de su lado

Sin importarme lo que opine mi padre, salí de aquel lugar maldiciendo la noticia, maldiciendo aquel momento, pues me quitarían lo que más amo en la vida, a MI Kagome. En el camino que va del despacho de mi padre a mi habitación, encontré en un pasillo un teléfono, ya habían pasado dos horas desde que dejé a Kagome en la puerta de su casa, pero haría el intento así que marqué el número de su hogar esperando respuesta…

_-¿Hola?-_ Me preguntaron del otro lado de la línea

-¿Kikyo?, Soy Inu Yasha, ¿me podrías comunicar con Kagome?- Le pregunté

_-¡Ah!-_ Exclamó con un tono de alegría _–Lamento decirte que Kagome no está o mejor dicho, está durmiendo, al parecer llegó muy cansada de su encuentro-_ Mencionó y un leve sonrojo se suscitó en mis mejillas _-¿Sucedió algo malo?-_ Me preguntó

-Pues verás, ¿podrías decirle que se comunique conmigo?- Le cuestioné

_-Por supuesto, pero, ¿hay algún problema?-_ Me preguntó con curiosidad

-Sinceramente si, mañana me iré a Inglaterra y quiero despedirme de ella- Le comuniqué

_-No te preocupes-_ Dijo alegremente _–Yo le diré_

-Es más- Le dije –Mejor dile que no vaya a la escuela, que yo iré por ella para pasar toda la mañana juntos- Le dije

_-¿Eso significa que te irás en la tarde?_

-Así es- Le dije tristemente

_-Perfecto-_ Musitó

-¿Perdón?- Le pregunté ante tal exclamación

_-No es nada-_ Se justificó _–Yo le pasaré tu recado_- Dicho esto solo cuelga el teléfono y me deja con la duda

No pude dormir en toda la noche, pensando en que el día siguiente sería el último en que viese a mi Kagome, mi dulce pero sobre todo amada Kagome… con la ausencia de la visita de Morfeo, me levanté temprano, y decidí arreglarme lo más presentablemente posible, éste día debería ser único…

Supuse que Kikyo le había avisado a mi pequeña, por lo cual ella se estuviese despertando alrededor de las 8 de la mañana, por lo que espere impacientemente a que dieran las 7:30 para ir a su casa. Sesshoumaru sólo me veía andar de un lado a otro en la estancia de la casa…

-Ya son las 7:30- Dijo, y finalmente salí rápidamente de mi hogar, debía de aprovechar todo el tiempo posible con Kagome, debía de consentirla y hacerle ver que la amé, la amo y la amaré siempre, por lo tanto, la esperaré hasta que llegue un reencuentro por parte del destino.

Al llegar a su casa, comencé a darle golpes a la puerta impacientemente, esperando a que ella saliera y me recibiera con un abrazo y una lluvia de besos… pero algo andaba mal, nadie abría la puerta. De un momento a otro, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un par de señores, lo cuales son los padres de mi novia, tenían un semblante de tristeza combinado con uno de terror, algo andaba mal…

-¿Se encuentran bien?- Les pregunté al verlos en ese estado

-Eh… si, por supuesto- Respondió con titubeos la madre de Kagome

-¿Está Kagome?- Le pregunté a ambos

-No, se fue a la escuela, si nos permites, tenemos algo muy importante que hacer, así que, nos vamos, con permiso- Me dijeron algo apurados y serios, ¿qué está pasando?

Después de un momento de pensar y estar parado en frente de la casa de Kagome, por cierto, con la puerta abierta, surgieron preguntas en mi mente como… ¿cómo que Kagome se fue a la escuela? ¿Kikyo no le avisó de mi partida? Supuse que Kikyo debía de estar aún en casa así que decidí llamarla, no hubo necesidad de preguntarle nuevamente, pues ella fue de inmediato…

-Inu Yasha- Dijo alegremente –Lo siento, Kagome no está aquí, dijo que si la querías, que deberías de esperarla hasta que llegara de la escuela- Me dijo derrumbando mis ilusiones.

Pero no me di por vencido, fui a la escuela a buscarla, en este momento ya debería de estar en la primera clase, pensé en aprovechar esta oportunidad para despedirme de Sango y de Miroku.

Al llegar a la institución, noté como había un gran alboroto, ¿acaso se suspendieron las clases? ¿Qué sucedió aquí?, todas las alumnas se me quedaron viendo, como si fuese un símbolo sexual o algo así. Llegué al salón en el que me correspondía tomar las clases, y me encontré nada más y nada menos que con una bofeteada por parte de Sango, ¿ahora que hice?

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?!- Me reclamó Sango, yo no sabía el motivo

-¿Cómo pude qué?- Le pregunté

-¿Acaso no lo sabes?- Me preguntó confundida, mientras Miroku se acercaba

-¿Dónde está Kagome?- Les pregunté, y lo único que se hizo presente fue un silencio incómodo -¡¿Dónde está?!- Les volví a preguntar

-Amigo- Me dijo Miroku –Salió corriendo hace unos 10 minutos aproximadamente, por algo que le dijeron tú hiciste- Mencionó recalcando la palabra "tú"

-Y según ustedes… ¿qué hice?- Les pregunté

-¡Difundiste un video en el que se ven Kagome y tú teniendo relaciones sexuales!- Me respondió Sango en forma de reproche alzando la voz

-¡¿Que yo hice qué?!- Le dije indignado -¡Yo jamás, escúchame bien, jamás le haría algo así a Kagome!- Les grité

-¿Entonces quién fue?- Preguntó Miroku con una calma desesperante

-Y yo qué diablos sé- Le dije e inmediatamente salí corriendo en dirección a su casa.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude seguido de Miroku y de Sango, y mientras sucedía nuestro recorrido, les conté, de la manera más inapropiada, que me iría a Inglaterra, al principio lo tomaron a mal, pero después, me apoyaron con la idea de explicarle a Kagome y que de este modo, no se quedara con esa impresión de mi, y pensar que ésta mañana la quería dedicar especialmente para mi pequeña, pero algo salió mal... ¿quién me quiere ver mal? ¿Quién desea que Kagome me odie? ¿Quién?...

Decidimos dividirnos, Sango se fue hacia un parque en el que le gusta estar, Miroku fue a los alrededores de la escuela, y yo, me dirigí a su casa.

-¡Kagome! ¡Vamos abre la puerta!- Gritaba con la voz entrecortada, a la vez que cerraba los puños y párpados con mucha fuerza haciendo notar mi sufrir

-Inu Yasha- Me llamó alguien a mis espaldas haciendo que volteara con la esperanza de verla

-Kikyo- Susurré con pocos ánimos, ella solo me sonrió

-¿Dónde está?- Le pregunté

-¿Dónde está… quién?-

-No te hagas, dime donde esta Kagome- Le dije en un sollozo

-No lo sé, sólo vino, tomo una valija con ropa y se fue- Mencionó tornando su rostro a uno de tristeza –Ella me gritó, me dijo que se iría lejos de aquí y que nunca volvería, porque…- Pausó

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunté por curiosidad

-Porque ya había hecho lo que quería, insultó a mis padres, y me dijo que ya estuvo contigo, además de que mencionó que ésta ciudad ya no le podía ofrecer nada- Dijo llorando, yo sólo la abracé.

-No te preocupes- En ese momento pensé en como Kagome pudo ser tan fría, ¿Acaso ella planeó lo del video para hacerse la mártir?, puede que sea así, Kikyo mostraba tanta sinceridad.

Ya no me quedaba tiempo, tomé mis esperanzas, y mis ilusiones, y me fui en dirección a mi casa, donde ya me esperaban para partir al aeropuerto, le conté todo lo ocurrido a Sesshoumaru, quien me apoyó diciéndome que Kagome no era de ese tipo de mujer que ella debía estar sufriendo. Él lo decía por que nunca le cayó bien Kikyo, decía que le daba una mala espina.

En éstos cinco años traté de odiarla, traté de guardarle rencor, lo juro, pero no pude, había algo que me impedía hacerlo, eso era y sigue siendo el profundo amor qué le guardo y que siempre le guardaré, y no sólo eso, que día a día, a pesar de la distancia el amor aumentaba, y estalló el día en que…

-Inu Yasha- Me llamó mi padre –Necesito hablar contigo

-Por supuesto- Le dije sin ánimos, los cuales carezco desde mi partida a Inglaterra.

-Siéntate por favor- Me ofreció –¿Recuerdas a Kagome?- Me pregunta… ¿que si la recuerdo? Cómo no la voy a recordar, si con ella fue mi primera vez, si ella es la mujer a la que amo

-Claro que sí- Le respondí

-Pues, ya tienes mayoría de edad, y te quería proponer algo- Me dijo

-¿De qué se trata?- Le cuestioné intrigado

-Si pasas éste semestre de la preparatoria con honores, te daré permiso de que vayas a Japón y la busques- Me dijo provocando que el brillo de mis ojos se recuperara –Pero hay un problema- Me informó

-¿De qué se trata?- Le pregunté impaciente

-Ella ya no vive donde vivía antes, al parecer sus padres fallecieron y decidió mudarse a una casa, en la que al parecer pasaba las navidades con su familia- Me informó

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Le cuestioné

-Simple, tu hermano fue hace unos meses a Japón y quiso ir a buscarla, pero no la encontró, así que investigó sobre su paradero- Dijo -¿Aceptas o no?

-Claro que sí- Le dije entusiasmado

¿Por qué Sesshoumaru haría tal cosa? Es decir, por que le informaría a mi padre de esto sabiendo perfectamente que él se encargaría de contarme todo. El decidió ir a su casa por que… él la ama, me lo confesó una vez en Inglaterra, me dijo que siempre la amó y la amará…

Cumplí mi parte del trato, así que mi padre me autorizó el viaje a Japón, al cual me acompañó Sesshoumaru, sé que él quiere verla y no se lo impediré, pero eso no implica el hecho de que la dejaré, yo la AMO y jamás permitiré que me la arrebaten sin hacer mi esfuerzo. Mis padres prometieron alcanzarnos luego pues el jefe de familia solicitó una transferencia, la cual, afortunadamente le cedieron por que en Japón no hay muchos empleados que desarrollen su función.

Al llegar a Japón, mi hermano y yo nos encontrábamos entusiasmado, sólo que Sesshoumaru no lo demostraba por su orgullo. Dejamos las maletas en el lugar en el que viviríamos y lo único que hicimos, fue dirigirnos a la Universidad, ambos continuaríamos nuestra carrera en éste lugar, en la misma Universidad que ella.

**Fin de los Recuerdos**

**[Al finalizar un recuerdo, Kagome seguirá narrando]**

-Y lo demás pues ya lo sabes- Dice Inu Yasha.

-¿Entonces tú no sabías nada?- Le cuestiono con los ojos cristalinos

-Claro que no- Responde levantándose de su lugar para caminar hacia donde me encuentro y sentarse a un lado, tomando con su brazo mi hombro y acercarme de un modo dulce hacia él.

-¿Cómo sé que lo que dices es verdad?- Le cuestiono

-Simple- Me dice. Se desprende del abrazo que me brindó hace unos momentos para arrodillarse en frente de mi, y tomarme de los hombros, provocando que mi mirar se concentre en su rostro –Sólo mira mis ojos y busca si hay mentira alguna- Dice, yo sigo sus instrucciones, y lo que encuentro es preocupación.

Inu Yasha me toma en sus brazos protectores, recargo mi rostro en su pecho y rompo en llanto, algo que hace mucho no hago…

-Ahora dime, ¿Quién es el padre de tu hijo?- Me cuestiona decepcionado, piensa que lo engañé, pero no es así.

-Si tanto lo deseas, te lo diré…


	11. Chapter 11

Listo, aquí está también el capítulo 11, realmente me siento un poco agotada, así que no sé qué mas agregar, espero no tardarme más con el siguiente capítulo, en caso de que vuelva a suceder, pondré nuevamente dos capítulos :) ¡Hasta la próxima!

* * *

**Cáp. 11**

-Si tanto lo deseas, te lo diré, te contaré acerca de mi Syaoran- Le dije y el se apartó de mi, algo que me molesta

-Pues te lo diré sin rodeos- Le digo –Syaoran es, es…- Se me hace tan difícil decirlo, tal vez tenga miedo a que lo rechace, miedo a que no lo acepte… que no lo ame -Syaoran es… tu hijo- Le digo girando mi mirada –Él es, producto de nuestro amor pasado- Le digo

-Es… es mi… ¿Mi hijo?- Me pregunta tartamudeando, yo solo asiento con la cabeza

-¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!- Dice levantándose rápidamente, comenzando así, una discusión

-Por la sencilla razón de que tú no estabas cerca de mi, te mudaste y nunca me enteré, ni Sango ni Miroku, nadie me dijo tu paradero, ¡nadie!- Le grité excusándome –Las únicas personas que me ayudaron y apoyaron cuando más lo necesitaba fueron Koga y Kaede- Le explico –No me vengas a reclamar cuando tú tampoco hiciste algo para buscarme, además, al empezar a buscarte después de enterarme de mi embarazo me enteré que te fuiste a Inglaterra, afirmando lo que Kikyo me había dicho- Le dije con un gran coraje en mi interior -Si no lo aceptas no tienes por que preocuparte- Le digo sin la menor delicadeza posible –Entre Koga, Kaede y yo lo hemos educado bien, y no le ha faltado nada, al contrario es un muy buen niño, y podemos seguir así- Finalizo

-No, no es eso- Comienza a disculparse –Es sólo que, es difícil venir y encontrar que tengo una familia, que tengo un hijo, es una información difícil de digerir- Se excusa, mientras vuelve a tomar asiento

-Ya te dije, admito que le falta una imagen paterna, pero jamás te obligaré a hacer algo- Le digo

-Primero- Dice –Quiero conocerlo, quiero que él sepa que soy su padre, me haré cargo de ahora en adelante- Finaliza

-No, eso no, necesito que te conozca, que empiece a quererte, y sobre todo, no quiero, no deseo que sea una obligación para ti, además, debe ser muy difícil que te digan de un día para otro que tienes un padre- Le digo

-No será una obligación- Dice –La sangre llama, y desde el momento en que lo vi, sentí algo por él, sentí un gran amor sin siquiera conocerlo, y al parecer él a mi también, no quiero que me apartes de él- Finaliza

-No sólo pienses en ti, piensa en Syaoran, no quiero que él sufra- Comienzo a decir –Y lo que más me duele, es que no he sido la mejor madre que exista en el mundo- Le confieso –Y no se si la idea de que vengas a ayudarme y que le cuente a mi hijo de ti sea algo bueno, no se si eso mejore mi situación- Le digo con lágrimas en los ojos, el simple hecho de pensar en Syaoran me pone en este estado, el creer que no soy una buena influencia para él.

Además, por mi estúpido orgullo y rencor no le he brindado el amor, la comprensión y el afecto que un niño de su edad necesita. He sido tan… fría, y no se si algún día me perdone por ello…

-Mami- Me llama Syaoran mientras se acerca a mi con esa gracia que caracteriza a los niños -¿Por qué lloras?- Me cuestiona

-Por nada importante- Le respondo, después de todo, no le puedo decir que es por que su padre este aquí

-Mami- Vuelve a llamarme -¿Fue ese señor el que te hizo llorar? ¿No te cae bien el señor Inu Yasha?- Vuelve a preguntar, mientras me abraza y seca mis lágrimas

-No, para nada, es que recordé a tus queridos abuelos- Le digo

-Ellos están en el cielo, ¿verdad?- Pregunta

-Si mi pequeño, claro, ellos están en el cielo cuidándonos de cualquier peligro- Le digo, él sólo sonríe, después de todo, un niño de su edad no sufre y no comprende del todo la pérdida de un ser querido. Syaoran se suelta del abrazo y corre lo más rápido que puede hacia Inu Yasha, lo toma de la mano y lo acerca hacia mí.

-¿Verdad que tú cuidarás a mi mamá?- Le pregunta a Inu Yasha

-Por supuesto pequeño- Le dice Inu Yasha otorgándole una sonrisa muy dulce, la cual es correspondida por nuestro pequeño

-Es que mi tío Koga no es suficiente- Le dice en un tono bajo, como si pretendiera susurrar poniendo una cara de reproche, mientras baja Koga

-¿Que no soy suficiente?- Pregunta Koga

-Ups- Dice Syaoran –Creo que hablé de más, perdón tío- Se disculpa mientras saca un poco la lengua –Oye- Dice refiriéndose a Inu Yasha -¿Te gustaría ser mi papi?- Le pregunta, dejándome helada

-Syaoran- Le llamo -¿Cómo preguntas algo así? Lo vas a incomodar- Le digo con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas

-No hay problema- Dice Inu Yasha –Y por supuesto que acepto ser tu papi- Le dice mientras lo carga, dejando soltar un pequeño _"Yupi"_ por parte de Syaoran

-Hijo- Le llamo mostrando una sonrisa que hace mucho no lucía -¿Podrías dejarme hablar con el señor Inu Yasha?- Le pido

-Sip- Dice –Sólo venía a traerte esto- Menciona para después poner un relicario en mis manos y marcharse nuevamente seguido por Koga

-¿Qué te dio?- Me pregunta Inu Yasha curiosamente

-Nada- Le digo mientras llevo el relicario atrás de mi espalda con ambas manos.

-Vamos, dime que es- Suplica el poseedor de los ojos ámbar con aquella sonrisa que lo caracteriza cuando pretende hacer alguna travesura acercándose peligrosamente hacia mi, yo retrocedo unos pasos, viéndome limitada por el sofá, detengo mi andanza, pero él no para, sigue y sin darnos cuenta, quedamos abrazados, el tiene sus manos posadas en las mías, que están en la espalda, tratando de retener el relicario…

En un movimiento brusco, ambos caemos en el sofá, él sobre mí, produciendo un sonrojo más que leve, él, aún mantiene sus manos en las mías, pero lentamente aflojo mis manos, y el aparta las suyas, pero no para soltarme, sino que es para dar leves caricias a mi espalda, y posteriormente, puedo sentir como me sujeta fuertemente…

-Inu Yasha yo…- Trato de hablar excusándome

-Sshhh… no hables- Dice para después apoderarse de mis labios, al principio trato de resistirme, pero después, me doy cuenta de que lo necesito, soy débil, ¿y qué?, nadie podría pasar por alto un par de labios cuyo sabor no se ha probado en cinco años…

-¡Mami!- Habla interrumpiendo nuevamente mi pequeño, haciendo que nos apartemos uno del otro estrepitosamente, para después levantarnos de aquel sofá

-¿Qué sucede?- Le pregunto

-Acuérdate que mañana voy a ir al kinder- Dice con voz de orgullo

-Sí, es cierto- Le digo siguiéndole el juego –Entonces ve a dormir para que puedas levantarte temprano- Le digo

-Bueno ya me voy a dormir, hasta mañana tío Koga, hasta mañana papi nuevo- Dice mientras les hace un ademán que representa el adiós –Adiós mami, mañana me levantas eh- Dice para después darme un beso en la mejilla

-Bueno yo me despido, nos vemos mañana en la Universidad Kagome- Dice Koga –Y tú, bestia- Le dice a Inu Yasha provocando una leve risa en mí persona –Si le haces algo a Kagome, me las pagarás- Le amenaza para después retirarse.

-Ah, con que era esto- Dice Inu Yasha viendo el relicario -¿Por qué no me dijiste que era esto desde un principio?- Me interroga, yo sólo me acerco a él tratando de quitárselo, pero el lo levanta como si yo fuese una niña pequeña en busca de un juguete que le es negado, puesto en lo más alto de un estante.

-¿Por qué lo conservas? ¿No se supone que me odias?- Me interroga –Recuerdo muy bien que este relicario te lo di cuando cumplimos un mes de novios- Menciona

-Eso no te importa- Le digo –¡Dámelo ahora mismo!- Le exijo

-Te lo daré si me vuelves a besar- Me condiciona, cosa que sólo ocasiona enojo por mi parte y una gran sonrisa en la de él.

-Si tanto lo quieres, puedes quedarte con el relicario que yo no te daré ni una muestra de afecto- Le digo volteándome en dirección hacia un sillón, en el cual me siento, y cruzo los brazos.

-Oh, vamos pequeña, no te enojes- Dice

-No estoy enojada, solo quiero que me escuches- Le hago saber y él lo que hace es sentarse en frente de mi –Te voy a ser honesta- Le aclaro - yo no te quería contar nada, pero las circunstancias lo ameritaban- Le digo regresando al semblante serio que tanto me ha caracterizado –Naraku sabe de Syaoran y me está chantajeando, si no hago lo que él quiera, le hará daño a Syaoran y él es lo que más quiero en el mundo, su primera condición fue que…- Le digo mientras cierro mis manos bruscamente, y en mis ojos se refleja la ira –Kikyo apareció nuevamente- Le digo –Y ella me está pidiendo que le cuente todo, pero tengo miedo, si le llego a contar algo, si llego a hacer lo que pide, sentirá que me está controlado, y entre más confiada esté, más daño hará, eso te lo aseguro- Le digo muy preocupada

-No te apures pequeña- Dice reconfortándome –Ya estoy aquí para cuidarlos, y no sólo yo, también está Sesshoumaru- Al decir esto, no se por qué pero me alegro, algo que es notado por Inu Yasha y lo pone celoso

-Bien, ya es tarde- Le digo –Ya deberías irte- Le digo insinuando que se debe retirar del lugar

-Ah no, eso no- Me contradice –No pienso dejarlos solos, una vez te abandoné, pero eso no volverá a pasar, hoy me quedaré a dormir contigo y mañana te irás con Sesshoumaru y conmigo o yo vendré a vivir en esta casa con tu cuñado- Informa

-No- Me niego –Eso no te lo permito, después de cinco años de tu ausencia, ¿crees que puedes llegar y mandar como antes?- Le digo

-Pero ahora es diferente- Alega –Ahora que sé que tengo un maravilloso hijo y una novia caprichuda- Dice dejándome molesta ante tal comentario –Que muy apenas se puede cuidar sola, necesito pasar tiempo con ustedes- Pide –Permíteme tenerlos cerca, permíteme cuidarlos… permíteme amarlos- Súplica

-Primero déjame contarle acerca de ti, acerca de su padre- Le digo –Y dependiendo de su reacción veremos que pasará después- Le propongo.

-Mmm- Piensa –Tienes razón, pero quiero recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, deseo que me cuentes todo acerca de ti y de él- Insiste –Yo sé que eso no compensará estos cinco años, cinco navidades, cinco celebraciones de cumpleaños…- Dice con una mirada de arrepentimiento

-Cuatro- Le corrijo –Cumplirá los cinco años el 24 de Abril- Le aclaro –Y yo se que las cuentas no concuerdan- Al decirle esto, torna su rostro de uno de arrepentimiento a uno de confusión

-Pero… esos son dos meses antes- Me aclara, y yo asiento con la cabeza

-Pues verás, a los dieciséis años quien puede tener experiencia en un embarazo, además de que no me cuidaba bien, pues caí en una depresión terrible, que por suerte no tuvo repercusiones en mi bebé- Le digo mientras unas rebeldes lágrimas comienzan a salir –Y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento, por que por una estupidez mía, por poco y lo pierdo- Le informo –Él es mi razón de vivir, gracias a él, decidí continuar con mis estudios, no deseo que lo humillen, quiero que él sobresalga y que siga adelante, pero sobre todo- Le digo –Deseo ser una madre por la cual él pueda estar orgulloso- Le digo, pero las lágrimas no cesaban

-Kagome- Me llama –Tú eres una gran mujer, y yo te recuerdo como una excelente alumna- Me recuerda –Y no dudo que logres ser una gran madre- Menciona, provocando que mi mirar se centre en él –Y mucho menos dudo que llegues a ser la mejor esposa- Finaliza, volviendo a provocar un sonrojo en mi

-Gracias- Le digo –Algo que extrañaba y añoraba de ti, son tus palabras de aliento- Le informo

-¿Entonces por qué no aceptas volver conmigo?- Me cuestiona

-Porque es difícil volver a creer- Le digo –Aunque el sentimiento esté presente, sabes que el corazón y la razón no se llevan bien- Le aclaro –Y hay algo en mi que no permite que vuelva a tu lado, al menos no tan rápido- Le hago saber –Recuerda que sólo has estado aquí por dos días, y no creo que sepas todo lo que ha ocurrido conmigo en estos años, como yo no sé nada de ti- Le informo

-No me importa lo que pienses- Se defiende –Volveré a luchar por ti como en la preparatoria- Dice –Y si el sentimiento sigue a flor de piel, yo sé que no tardaré mucho- Finaliza para después levantarse de su lugar e irse…

Al instante me levanto y lo acompaño a la puerta principal, dónde sólo me limito a abrirle la puerta, para que él tomo el camino hacia su hogar, donde lo espera Sesshoumaru. Antes de que el diera un paso fuera del inmueble puedo ver como me toma con ambas manos mi cabeza y después me besa, de una manera tan dulce, pero tan fugaz, que cuando reaccioné, él ya estaba a unos metros haciendo el ademán de despedida…

Dios, ¿Qué debo de hacer? ¿Debo creer en sus palabras? ¿Puedo confiar en él?... ¿Qué puedo hacer?... Sólo espero tomar la decisión correcta, en la qué Syaoran no se vea perjudicado, donde no sufra ninguno de los dos…


	12. Chapter 12

Estoy tardando más de lo normal, pero es que el trabajo y las actividades fuera de él me tienen sin tiempo y sin ganas, y como lo había dicho, más de un capítulo será publicado el día de hoy :)

Espero la historia continúe siendo de su agrado, muchísimas gracias por su paciencia y apoyo

* * *

**Cáp. 12**

Ahora me siento más reanimada, como si la vida me hubiese sido devuelta, aunque aún falta algo, y creo saber que es…

-Kagome- Me llama una voz demasiado varonil, muy conocida para mi, pero que hacía mucho no escuchaba, pero la curiosidad es grande, así que decido voltearme, para encontrarme con una mirada ámbar fría, pero sin crueldad -¿Me recuerdas?- Cuestiona.

-Por supuesto- Le digo y después sonrío levemente, en mis ojos puedo sentir como se muestra un brillo de añoranza –Como olvidar a una gran persona, a quien me apoyó y que creyó en mi a pesar de la distancia- Menciono –Tanto tiempo sin verte… Sesshoumaru- Finalizo

-Pensé que no me reconocerías- Dice –Aunque, yo apenas pude reconocerte, has cambiado mucho, luces más madura, y mas fría- Menciona, no se si debo tomar aquellas palabras como un cumplido –Además, eres más hermosa- Musita

-Mira quien lo dice- Menciono –El gran Sesshoumaru, el apuesto, el maduro, pero sobre todo el frío- Le hago saber defendiéndome –Pero dime, ¿qué haces en la Universidad?- Le cuestiono

-¿Qué más puedo hacer si no estudiar?- Me responde con otra cuestión –Recuerda que sólo soy mayor que tu por dos años- Menciona

-¿Qué estas estudiando? ¿Por qué en Japón si en Inglaterra hay más oportunidades?- Le cuestiono nuevamente.

-Vaya, vaya, veo que mi torpe hermano te ha puesto al tanto de todo, ¿no?- Dice –Pues verás, respondiendo a tu primera pregunta, pretendo acabar la carrera de Medicina, y con respecto a la segunda pregunta, pues es por motivos personales- Menciona con un tono de voz seductor, algo que me hace estremecer

-¿Es por lo que me comentó Inu Yasha?- Le pregunto nuevamente, esta conversación se está tornando en una entrevista

-Dime que te comentó y te responderé- Ante tal cuestión, mis mejillas sólo se tornan a un leve color rosado –Veo que es lo que me imagino, pues es por esa razón, ansiaba tanto poder verte, acariciarte- Dice a la vez que pasa su mano por mi mejilla de una forma delicada –Pero lo que más ansiaba- Menciona acercándose peligrosamente más y más –Era poder probar estos labios, qué hasta ahora solo mi hermano ha probado- Susurra tomando mi cabeza entre sus manos, para sorpresivamente besarme, algo a lo que no me pude oponer no objetar, por ser algo fugaz.

-Nos vemos luego- Musita, ya alejado unos cuantos metros. ¿Pero quién se creía para hacer algo así? ¿Será verdad que me ama?, en fin, solo son preguntas sin importancia…

Decido emprender una búsqueda, algunas cosas comenzaron a cobrar sentido, sin embargo, al parecer faltan más versiones por descubrir, ya empecé la investigación, y con ello, mis deseos de revelar la verdad se intensifican, es momento de dar el siguiente paso…

-Señorita Kagome- Me llama la voz del despreciable de Naraku -¿Cuándo tendremos la oportunidad de saber que sucedió?- Me interroga

-Nunca- Le respondo seca y fríamente

-¿Eso significa que no le importa su pequeño?- Nuevamente cuestiona

-No tengo ningún pequeño- Le digo sin tono aparente en mi voz

-Oh, por supuesto que lo tienes- Aclara –Y me lo dirás en menos de una semana- Dice a la vez que me sujeta fuertemente del brazo, lastimándome –No me puedes negar que ayer te aterró lo que dije sobre hacerle daño a Syaoran- Dice, al parecer, es cierto, nos ha estado investigando muy bien.

-Yo no te tengo miedo- Musito con un tono de furia –No tengo por que temerle a una basura como tú- Le aclaro –Y si no te importa, ¡me voy!- Le grito liberándome de aquel agarre, dejando un leve dolor y una marca roja en mi brazo

Sigo mi andar en aquella institución, específicamente en la facultad de "Filosofía y letras", buscando a alguien, espero que lo que tengo en mente pueda funcionar, por el bien de Syaoran…

-Te estaba buscando- Le digo a Inu Yasha, después de diez minutos de búsqueda –Te quiero pedir algo- Le aclaro

-Si es un beso, la respuesta es sí- Dice con una gran sonrisa

-No seas idiota, es algo serio- Dicho esto, pone una cara de seriedad, cuando se lo propone, puede ser la persona más centrada del mundo –Antes que nada, es una pregunta- Le aclaro -¿Aún tienes contacto con Sango y con Miroku?- Le cuestiono, dejándolo sorprendido

-Eh, pues claro pequeña- Dice un poco ido -¿Por qué la pregunta?- Cuestiona

-¿No tienes idea del porqué de la cuestión?, pensé que te darías cuenta rápido, es algo obvio, ¿no?- Le digo seriamente –Me gustaría saber si acaso puedes hacer un reencuentro entre nosotros- Le digo y él solo sonríe.

-Claro que sí- Responde, para después sacar un teléfono móvil de su mochila, y buscar algún número, y esperar una contestación –Pondré el altavoz, para que escuches toda la conversación- Informa -Pero por favor no hables- Condiciona

_-¿Hola?-_ Preguntan del otro lado de la línea

-¡Sango!, hola, ¿cómo estás?- Pregunta, me siento algo nerviosa, después de todo es ella, en su voz se nota que ha madurado

_-¡Inu Yasha!-_ Exclama _–Muy bien, gracias, pero… ¿A qué se debe el motivo de tu llamada?- _Cuestiona Sango

-¿Acaso no puedo llamarle a mi mejor amiga?- Le pregunta Inu Yasha –Pero tienes razón, hablo para pedirte un favor- Aclara

_-¿Dime?, sabes que cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa-_ Dice

-Me gustaría saber si podrías darme un paseo por Japón- Menciona

_-Claro…-_ Dice sin entender que Inu Yasha está en el país _–Espera un momento, ¿en Japón? ¿Estás aquí? ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?-_ Dice comenzando un interrogatorio

-Es que era una sorpresa, además…

_-Además de que la querías buscar ¿No es así?-_ Pregunta a la vez que interrumpe, reflejando tristeza, ¿qué oculta?

-Así es- Dice

_-Inu Yasha yo…-_

-No digas nada, sólo quiero saber si podrías venir a verme junto con Miroku- Dice

_-Sí, será un honor-_ Dice en tono de burla _–Sólo dame la dirección, ¿o quieres que vayamos preguntando casa por casa "Conocen a Inu Yasha Taisho"?-_ Pregunta

Inu Yasha le da todos los datos necesarios para que logren llegar hasta él, es momento de saber la verdad, pero quien en verdad sabe a fondo todo es Kikyo, pero a esa bruja no le quiero ver la cara…

-Vendrán mañana en la tarde- Menciona Inu Yasha sacándome de mis pensamientos -¿Está bien?- Cuestiona

-Claro- Respondo –Entonces, mañana recogeré a Syaoran y después iremos a tu casa- Le hago saber, debe de estar consiente de ello

-Como tú digas- Menciona, para después dejar un silencio profundo, cosa que me incomoda. Al parecer ya no habrán más clases por el día de hoy, así que decido ir a recoger a Syaoran al preescolar, pero antes de girarme por completo alcanzo a escuchar una súplica…

-¿Puedo acompañarte mañana para recoger a nuestro hijo?- Cuestiona, me parece tan bello el poder escuchar aquellas palabras salir de sus labios. Es "nuestro hijo", nuestro Syaoran, nuestro pequeño…

-Ya te lo había dicho, puedes acercarte a Syaoran cuando lo desees- finalizo con una dulce sonrisa, para después tratar de seguir con mi camino lo más rápido que me sea posible.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Por qué tienes prisa?- Me cuestiona, tal vez fue muy notoria mi preocupación y la rapidez con que me estoy desplazando

-Necesito pasar a recoger a Syaoran al preescolar- Le comento, después de todo él debe de saber qué sucede con nuestro hijo

-¿Puedo acompañarte?, bueno, siempre y cuando no te moleste- Menciona, ¿cómo puede molestarme el hecho de que quiera acercarse y conocer a Syaoran?, después de todo, él es su padre, y fue la primera persona a quien amé y hasta ahora, la única.

-No te debe de importar si me molesta o no, te debería de interesar más la opinión de Syaoran- Le comento, pues es verdad, si Syaoran es feliz a su lado, yo no puedo impedirlo, yo sólo busco que no sufra como yo…

-Claro que me importa lo que pienses- Dice –Para mí es realmente importante la opinión de quienes amo- Dice, mostrando su cálida mirada -¿Qué dices? ¿Te puedo acompañar?- Cuestiona

-Si tanto lo deseas, adelante- Le respondo…

Al llegar al lugar, estaba como siempre mi pequeño, rodeado de niños, luciendo una sonrisa muy dulce, pero como cada año, no sólo me espera su dulce presencia, si no también, al igual que en la universidad, me esperan murmuraciones a mi espalda, sin embargo, en esta ocasión, hay más que de costumbre…

Me sorprende el observar día con día, más gente con prejuicios, más personas que te evalúan por la apariencia sin siquiera conocerte, sin saber por que estás en esas condiciones. Aquellas mujeres que se encuentran, al igual que yo, recogiendo a sus pequeños, tienen la falsa idea de que soy una madre soltera inmadura y sin experiencia de lo que es la vida, ni siquiera se imaginan cuanto sufrí

Una persona no puede escoger su destino, pero puede hacerse responsable de sus acciones, y de que éstas sean las mejores para mejorar nuestra situación. Esto es algo que he aprendido con el paso del tiempo…

-¡Mami!- Exclama mi pequeño Syaoran, mientras corre hacia mi con los brazos extendidos, ocasionando que varias miradas se giren hacia mi persona, y después de unos segundos, a mi acompañante -¡Hola señor Inu Yasha nuevo papi!- Saludó a su padre

-Hola pequeño- Corresponde Inu Yasha ante el cordial saludo de Syaoran -¿Cómo estás?- Le cuestiona

-Bien- Dice a la vez que me abraza, haciendo que lo tome entre mis brazos para así levantarlo, pero sin expresión alguna. Debo de tratar ser una madre más alegre, más sensible, pero no es tan fácil, me gustaría volver a ser la cursi y melosa de antes, volver a demostrar sentimientos buenos, y no sólo frialdad y seriedad…

-¿Tú cuidaste a mi mami?- Cuestiona Syaoran inocentemente

-Por supuesto, solo que se desapareció por una hora- Dice algo enojado –Y si ella hace eso, no podré cuidarla como se debe- Argumenta

-Ay mami- Dice Syaoran –Deja que Inu Yasha te cuide- Menciona algo enojado a la vez que cruza ambos brazos de una forma algo… graciosa

-¿No crees que puedo cuidarme sola?- Le cuestioné

-Sipi, pero quiero tener una familia completita, y el señor Inu Yasha se ve que es buena persona- Menciona, provocando en mi cierta melancolía y nostalgia, al recordar algunos días con Syaoran…

**Recuerdos**

Esto sucedió hace un año, como siempre me encontraba seria, pensando a cerca de lo desdichada que ha sido mi vida, de lo infeliz que fui en aquel entonces, en como ha cambiado mi vida, en el por que del abandono tan cruel…

Como todos los días, pasé a recoger a Syaoran al preescolar, era su primer año, iba a explorar un mundo nuevo…

-Hola mami- Me dijo alegre, pero yo, como siempre, me encontraba con un semblante frío, serio, siempre, por más que tratara, no podía dejar de lado esa expresión.

-Hola Syaoran- Le dije fríamente, sin expresión alguna –Ya vámonos- Le informé a la vez que le tomé de la mano para comenzar nuestro andar…

-Mami, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Cuestionó con mucho interés, lo cual me dejó intrigada, y como respuesta, obtuvo un asentamiento de cabeza de mi parte.

-¿Qué es un papá?- Me preguntó con demasiada curiosidad, tal vez alguien le habló a cerda de uno, o tal vez escuchó la palabra por algún lado.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- Le interrogué con interés, ese tema era uno que jamás quería tocar, no sabía que hacer en caso de que me preguntara algo

-Es que hoy, mientras te esperaba una niña se puso muy feliz al ver a un hombre, era un señor grande, y tenia pelo en la cara, mucho pelo- Me dijo con mucho asombro –Me asusté mucho y la paré, le pregunté por que iba con ese señor y me dijo que era su papá- Dijo –Por eso te pregunto- Continuó

-¿Crees que necesitas un papá para ser feliz?- Le cuestioné

-Ah, pues no sé mami, es que esa niña parecía muy, muy feliz, y me dio… mmm ¿Cómo se dice cuando quieres tener algo que otra niña tiene?- Me preguntó

-Envidia- Le respondí, entendiendo a la perfección como se siente, tal vez por que yo también lo sentía, sentía envidia al ver a tantas familias unidas, felices, alegres, pero sobre todo demostrándose amor.

-Sip, eso mismo mami- Dijo con alegría, para después cambiar a un semblante melancólico –Me dio mucha envidia verla tan feliz con su mami y su papá- Me informó, dejándome sentir una gran hueco en el corazón –Mami- Me llamó

-¿Qué sucede?- Le pregunté con una leve sonrisa, de las pocas que le mostraba, acompañada con una mirada cristalina y una voz entrecortada

-¿Yo también tengo un papi?- Me preguntó, no sabía que responderle, no le podía decir: _"Por supuesto, pero nos abandonó para irse con tu tía y ahora ellos son muy felices",_ simplemente no podía, no soportaría ver a Syaoran triste, suficiente tengo con mi abatimiento, con mi desolación…con mi rencor.

-Por supuesto que tienes un papá… todos tienen uno- Le respondí tratando de aparentar tranquilidad y serenidad.

-¿Tú también tienes uno?- Cuestionó, ocasionando que recordara a mi padre en todas sus facetas, hasta llegar al deplorable estado en que lo encontré muerto.

-Claro, pero él está en un lugar distinto- Le respondí

-¿Y dónde está mi papá?- Preguntó finalmente, ¿qué le podía decir?, ¿tal vez una mentira?, si, eso era lo más fácil que podría hacer para que no volviera a tocar el tema.

-Está en un lugar muy lejos de aquí, trabajando para ti- Le respondí

-¿Y él me quiere?- Cuestionó nuevamente

-No sé- Musité y después recapacité –Por supuesto que te quiere

-¿Entonces por qué no está aquí?- Interrogó, este niño, mi hijo, es muy perspicaz, y muy curioso.

-¡Syaoran, ya no me preguntes más!- Le dije molesta, a punto de gritarle, por lo cual me arrepiento, por el simple hecho de haber producido una tristeza enorme en su pequeño rostro, pero ya no soportaba tantas preguntas, ya no tenía respuestas lógicas que lograran apaciguar su curiosidad si no que todo lo contrario, cada respuesta que le daba ocasionaba que le surgieran nuevas dudas… –Perdóname- Le dije seriamente, como si el fuera un adulto –Ya no te gritaré nuevamente- Finalicé para tomarle la mano y dirigirnos a nuestro hogar.

**Fin de los Recuerdos**

Aquella no fue la única vez, que me preguntó, pero siempre que lo hacía, obtenía el mismo resultado, sinceramente, no se como Syaoran puede quererme tanto y buscar un buen padre después de lo fría que he sido con él.

-Hey Kagome- Me dice Inu Yasha haciendo que vuelva a la realidad -¿Qué te sucede?- Me pregunta

-Nada, ¿por qué lo dices?- Interrogo

-Porque parecías ida, no reaccionabas y comenzaste a poner tu mirada cristalina… ¿Qué recordaste? ¿No me digas que por mi culpa te pusiste así?- Dice

-No te preocupes, no fue nada importante- Le digo mientras niego con la cabeza –Ya vámonos- Le digo para tomar a Syaoran entre mis brazos, darle un suave beso en su mejilla y después tomarle la mano izquierda e irnos.

Al paso de unos segundos de recorrido, Inu Yasha tomó la mano derecha de Syaoran, y caminar con nosotros, mi pequeño tan solo se puso muy feliz… Yo tan solo esperaba que lo que estaba haciendo no fuera a perjudicar a Syaoran…

**Continuará...**


	13. Chapter 13

Humm... éste capítulo es demasiado corto... mañana me daré un tiempo para subir el siguiente, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer :)

* * *

**Cáp. 13**

Ha llegado otro día, uno nuevo y muy importante, hoy, después de cinco años le volveré a ver la cara a Sango y a Miroku, hoy descubriré el porqué de su traición y abandono…

El transcurso del día fue normal, tranquilo, sereno, pues a pesar de que sucederá un acontecimiento importante, una revelación, no demuestro impaciencia o júbilo, tan solo estoy seria… desde hace mucho tiempo aprendía a no sentir aquellas emociones de niña, aquello que denote inmadurez…

Ya sólo faltaban tres minutos para poder salir de esta institución y recoger a mi pequeño, eso sin contar el tiempo que el maestro en turno nos retenga…

-Hey tonta- Dice Kagura, seguramente refiriéndose a mí -¡Te estoy hablando imbécil!- Dice con furia

-¿En serio?, que yo recuerde mi nombre es Kagome y no tonta- Le digo con un aire de orgullo –Dime de una vez que quieres que no tengo tu tiempo- Le informo

-Sólo te haré una pregunta- Dice con una sonrisa que demuestra únicamente malicia -¿Es cierto que tienes a un bastardo por hijo?- Pregunta alzando la voz, provocando que todas las miradas se centren en nosotras, dejándome impactada, ¿qué sabe ella de Syaoran? y peor aún, ¿cómo lo sabe?

-¿Un bastardo?- Pregunta una voz varonil proveniente de Kouga, ocasionando que toda la clase ponga su atención el él –Eso sería si ese niño fuese tu hijo- Aclara

-¡Kagome ya vámonos!- Grita Inu Yasha desde afuera del salón, al parecer no se enteró de lo que está sucediendo

-Es verdad- Dice Kagura como si estuviera recordando algo -¿Qué relación hay entre Inu Yasha y tú?- Cuestiona

-Ella es mi mujer- Interrumpe Inu Yasha, mientras se acercaba a nosotros, callándole la boca a Kagura

-Inu Yasha, ¿acaso no sabes que ella tiene un hijo?- Pregunta con una gran sonrisa, esperando que Inu Yasha salga corriendo o reaccione de alguna forma inesperada

-¿En serio?- Pregunta Inu Yasha –Ah por supuesto, ya lo sabía- Dice con una gran sonrisa que me llena de paz

-¿No te importa?- Le interroga Kagura –Además ella es una mujerzuela, ¿qué te garantiza que no sólo tenga un hijo?, tal vez tenga más y de padres distintos- Asegura, con una sonrisa, la cual ya no soporto, y decido quitársela por medio de una bofetada, la primera que le doy, y en la que descargo todo el odio por haber hablado mal de Syaoran

-Prefiero tener diversos hijos de padres distintos- Musité con gran enojo –A estar contagiada de diversas enfermedades de tipos que ni siquiera conozco- Finalicé, ella sabía muy bien a que me refería.

-¡Estúpida!- Grita a la vez que trata de regresar mi cachetada, pero es detenida por Inu Yasha -¡Suéltame!- Exige Kagura -¿No entiendes? ¡Ella me ofendió!- Grita tratando de excusarse.

-Pero tú la ofendiste a ella primero- Dice Inu Yasha calmado –Y no solo a ella, sino que también a nuestro hijo- Menciona haciendo cierto énfasis en "nuestro", ocasionando una reacción de sorpresa que se nota claramente en mi rostro.

-¿Acaso ella y tú…?- Pregunta, e Inu Yasha asiente con la cabeza

-Por ello te pido que la respetes y también a nuestro hijo- Finaliza soltando bruscamente la mano de Kagura, tomar la mía y llevarme fuera del aula, seguidos por Kouga…

-¿Me puedes explicar qué fue eso?- Le cuestiono a Inu Yasha, safándome de su mano agresivamente, pero él no se enfurece, solo permanece calmado

-¿Que fue… qué?- Cuestiona

-¡Eso! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir así como así que tenemos un hijo?- Le pregunto exaltada e indignada

-¿Tiene algo de malo que diga que eres mi mujer y que tenemos un hijo?- Cuestiona Inu Yasha

-¡Todo! Tiene todo lo malo- Le aclaro –Yo no quiero que Syaoran sea objeto de burla y que además lo señalen- Informo haciendo diversos ademanes

-No seas egoísta- Dice –No pienses en lo que tú quieres, también piensa en Syaoran, en nuestro hijo- Comenta

-No me entiendes- Le digo –No sabes lo que es tener un hijo, suficiente tiene él con lo que murmuran en su escuela como para ser objeto de comentarios en la universidad

-Pero ten en cuenta una cosa- Dice llamando mi atención –En ese tiempo no estaba cerca de ustedes, pero ahora lo estoy, y no permitiré que los ofendan- Aclara a la vez que me toma de los hombros y me abraza

-Suéltame- Le pido

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te sientes liberada?, quiero ser un apoyo para ti, quiero ser aquel hombre con quien desees compartir todo, quiero ser tu paño de lágrimas, quiero ser tu todo- Dice en un murmuro, comencé a ceder poco a poco…

-Inu Yasha- Le llama su hermano interrumpiendo aquel abrazo -¿Qué haces?- Le cuestiona, y en su rostro se notaban los celos.

-¿Qué no ves? Estoy consolando a mi novia- Dijo, tal comentario me enfureció, y le propicié una cachetada

-No tienes derecho de llamarme así sin mi consentimiento- Le informo

-Sesshoumaru- Lo llama Inu Yasha con furia al mismo tiempo que acaricia su mejilla -¿A qué has venido?- Le cuestiona sin rodeos.

-Sólo quería saber si es verdad que esta bella dama y su hijo tendrán el honor de acompañarnos a nuestros aposentos- Dijo de una forma demasiado elegante

-Sí,- Respondió Inu Yasha groseramente -¿Algo más?- Cuestiona impaciente

-No, eso era todo- Dice

-Entonces te puedes ir- Menciona con enojo

-Kagome- Me llama Koga interrumpiendo la plática de hermanos –Ayame está al teléfono- Informa –Dice que si lo deseas ella lleva a Syaoran a su casa- Es verdad, ha pasado media hora desde que salimos y no he recogido a Syaoran

-Mejor dile que si me haría el favor de llevarlo a esta dirección- Le digo a la vez que le entrego un papel con los datos de la casa de Inu Yasha

-Está bien- Dice para seguir hablando con Ayame por medio de un teléfono móvil

-Disculpa Kagome- Dice Sesshoumaru -¿Quién es Ayame?- Pregunta

-Es una persona cercana, que cuida a Syaoran cuando yo no puedo hacerlo- Respondo –Además es la novia de Kouga- Agrego

-Eso significa que podemos ir a nuestra casa- Menciona Inu Yasha –Así que vámonos- Dijo finalmente

Me sentía nerviosa, desde que apareció Inu Yasha nuevamente en mi vida, ha hecho que sentimientos y emociones que creí apagados, resurjan, dejando ver a una niña interna que estaba oculta…

Esperamos alrededor de veinte minutos la llegada de Sango y Miroku, cuando arribaron al lugar, recibieron muy felices a Inu Yasha a la vez que lo abrazaban y lo llenaban de besos. Mientras tanto Syaoran y yo permanecimos en una habitación, tratando de que mi pequeño se durmiera, y al hacerlo, bajé las gradas poco a poco, mas no es su totalidad, esperé un momento y comencé a escuchar su conversación…

-¡Inu Yasha! Que bueno que estas aquí- Le dice una voz masculina, al parecer es Miroku -¿Cómo has estado?- Le cuestiona

-Triste amigo, muy triste…- Responde dejando ver en su mirar una tristeza profunda –Pero si hablamos de la salud, me encuentro bien- Dice con una sonrisa

-¡Inu Yasha!- Lo llama Sango enfadada –Ya no hables de ella, ya no por favor- Suplica con tristeza

-¿Por qué Sango?- Le cuestiona Inu Yasha con intriga

-No quiero hablar de eso- Dice esquivando la mirada de Inu Yasha –Es algo que no deseo recordar- Menciona tomando su brazo derecho con la mano izquierda, reflejando impotencia

-¿Por qué Sango?- Le cuestiono a la vez que termino de bajar las escaleras, con firmeza y seguridad de lo que estoy haciendo –No te quedes callada y respóndeme- Le exijo

-¿Para eso nos hiciste venir Inu Yasha?- Le cuestiona indignada para después girarse en dirección a la puerta y así poder marcharse

-No Sango- Le dice Miroku tomándola del brazo –Tienes que afrontar la realidad, no puedes huir más tiempo- Le dice

-¿Tú también?- Le pregunta, y después gira su mirada hacia mí, se suelta de Miroku y camina lentamente hacia donde me encuentro -¡Perdóname! ¡Por favor perdóname Kagome! No fue mi intención hacerte sufrir tanto- Menciona mientras trata de darme un abrazo, el cual rechazo, dejándola más triste.

-¿Por qué Sango? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Le cuestiono fríamente -¿Acaso no éramos amigas?- Le reprocho

-Kagome, tú no entiendes, tuve que hacerlo- Se excusa –Si no lo hacía ella era capaz de hacerte sufrir y o no deseaba eso- Menciona

-¿Sufrir?, no me vengas con eso- Le digo –La muerte hubiera sido menos sufrimiento- Le digo seca y seriamente, dejándola sorprendida, e impactada ante tal comentario

-¿Qué te hizo? ¿Qué te hizo Kikyo?- Me pregunta

-¿Qué me hizo?, eso no importa ahora, yo lo que quiero saber es que te hizo o que te dijo a ti para que me dieras la espalada… ¿O acaso eso es lo que en verdad eras, una hipócrita?- Le cuestiono, y no me sorprendería recibir una cachetada de su parte, sin embargo no es así… Sango tan solo rompe en llanto y se deja caer al suelo de rodillas, dejándonos a todos desconsternados

-¡Yo no quise hacerlo! ¡Te lo juro!- Grita con una voz sumamente quebrantada a la vez que lleva ambas manos hacia su rostro –Créeme, yo no lo quería hacer, yo no quise declarar en tu contra, yo no quise ayudar a Kikyo- Dice sin dejar el llanto, esta escena me conmueve mucho…

Me acerco lentamente a Sango, me pongo a su altura y la tomo del hombro, y ella aparta sus manos y me ve, con una mirada de arrepentimiento, de desolación… Sango se abalanza sobre mí y me da un abrazo sumamente fuerte, y sigue rompiendo en llanto, tomándome fuertemente de las prendas que visto…

**Continuará...**


	14. Chapter 14

Bueno, tardé pero aquí está un nuevo capítulo :)

Como había dicho antes, estoy haciendo el esfuerzo (aunque no se note mucho je je) de poner capítulos un poco más seguidos, prácticamente ya estamos a la mitad de la historia (qué genial :D ), espero que siga siendo de su agrado :)

* * *

**Cáp. 14**

-¡Yo no quise hacerlo! ¡Te lo juro!- Grita con una voz sumamente quebrantada a la vez que lleva ambas manos hacia su rostro –Créeme, yo no lo quería hacer, yo no quise declarar en tu contra, yo no quise ayudar a Kikyo- Dice sin dejar el llanto, esta escena me conmueve mucho…

Me acerco lentamente a Sango, me pongo a su altura y la tomo del hombro, y ella aparta sus manos y me ve, con una mirada de arrepentimiento, de desolación… Sango se abalanza sobre mí y me da un abrazo sumamente fuerte, y sigue rompiendo en llanto, tomándome fuertemente de las prendas que visto…

-Sango- Le llamo –Cuéntame que sucedió ese día- Le digo

-Kagome- Musita Miroku –Te has puesto más bella- Finaliza en un susurro audible para todos los presentes, y solo recibe un golpe por parte de Inu Yasha y una mirada fría de mi parte

-Kagome, no sé si sea bueno- Dice Sango

-Sango- Le llamo nuevamente -¿Sabías que Kikyo esta aquí? ¿Sabías que me quiere hundir?- Le informo y ella niega de forma sorprendida –Necesito saber que sucedió ese día, quiero hundirla, y no quiero que nos haga daño- Le digo –Además, deseo saber por que fui tan infeliz, quiero saber qué hizo, Sango, y por qué lo hizo, no te quiero guardar rencor- Le explico

-¿Nos?- Pregunta confundida mientras seca sus lágrimas

-Sí, nos, a mi hijo y a mí- Le digo comprensivamente –Por eso te pido que me cuentes todo- Le suplico

-¿Pero cómo puedes tener un hijo?- Pregunta

-Sango por favor, ahora solo deseo que me cuentes- Le digo

-Pues ese día…

**Recuerdos del Personaje**

**[Narra Sango]**

Recuerdo que ese día sucedieron muchas cosas, comenzando por la noticia que recibimos de Kagome ¿Cómo era posible que ella hiciese eso? yo no creí tal barbaridad…

-¿A dónde te llevó? ¿Qué hicieron?- Le pregunté de forma curiosa a mi amiga, al parecer hicieron algo fuerte pues comenzó a sonrojarse

-¡Sango!- Me llamó emocionada –Pues en nuestro aniversario él y yo…

-Sango- Alguien nos interrumpe –Tu amiga es una zorra, se acostó con Inu Yasha- Dijo esa persona provocando confusión en mi, y a una Kagome sorprendida parecía ida, además… ¿eso que decía sería cierto?, pero eso suena obvio en una pareja que se ama, ¿no?, pero eso no es motivo para que insulten así a Kagome

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a mi amiga?!- Le dije a esa persona como si la ofendida hubiera sido yo, a la vez que le di una cachetada y lo empujé del lugar

-¡Kagome!- Le llamó Miroku -¿Qué esta sucediendo?- Preguntó confundido

-No lo sé- Respondió mi amiga atónita a punto de llorar

-Yo si lo sé- Dijo una voz detrás de Kagome –Es más, si quieren se los puedo mostrar- Nos dijo, ¿a qué se refería con mostrar?

-Dime de que se trata Avi- Le dije con una gran furia

-Pues verás es un video- Dijo –En el que salen Inu Yasha y Kagome- Continuaba –Teniendo sexo- Dice con una sonrisa lasciva, algo que me enfureció, y ocasionó una bofeteada en su cara por mi parte –¿Estás ardida?- Me cuestiona

-¿Sabes que murmura toda la escuela?- Le pregunté esperando lo peor

-¿Pues qué más?- Dice Avi con una sonrisa –Todos hablan de lo bien que se veían desnudos Inu Yasha y Kagome- Mencionó, y claramente pude ver el rostro lleno de lágrimas de mi amiga Kagome

-¿Cómo se enteró toda la escuela?- Le preguntó Kagome llena de valor, si yo hubiera estado en su lugar, nunca hubiera preguntado

-Pues verás, el domingo comenzaron a hacer llamadas telefónicas avisando a toda la escuela- Dijo –Nos citaron para que en la noche viéramos su espectáculo- Finalizó

-¿Quién rayos les dio el video?- Preguntó nuevamente Kagome

-¿Pues quién más?- Dijo –El mismo Inu Yasha- Cuando dijo esto, el rostro de Kagome muestra sorpresa, y a mi mente vienen dudas, ¿por qué Inu Yasha haría algo así? ¿No se supone que ama a mi amiga?-¿Sabes?- Dijo Avi –Muchos chicos quieren pagar tus servicios- Mencionó

-¿Cómo qué mis servicios? ¿Acaso creen que soy una mujerzuela?- Le cuestionó Kagome

-Pues eso fue lo que nos comentó Inu Yasha- Dijo con aire triunfante

-¡Te equivocas!- Gritó Miroku –Mi amigo no es un mujeriego, y por nada del mundo haría sufrir a Kagome, la aprecia mucho, que digo la aprecia, la AMA- Dijo Miroku indignado y defendiendo a su amigo

-Muy tu amigo puede ser, pero es un cobarde- Dijo Avi -¿Por qué no viene a dar la cara?, si fuera el "hombre" que presume, ¿por qué no viene a acompañar a su novia?- Dijo, y cuando lo mencionó, miré hacia los alrededores y tenia razón Inu Yasha no estaba, todo indicaba que Avi tenía la razón

-Kagome- La llama una voz masculina – ¿Quisieras tener sexo conmigo?- Pregunta finalmente con una sonrisa lasciva, dejándonos a todos molestos y a mi amiga se le notaba en su mirar impotencia, enojo, frustración, una gran variedad de sentimientos, parecía que en un momento u otro explotaría, y así fue, le propició una cachetada a aquel tipo y después, comenzó a correr muy rápido del lugar, era muy notorio que había roto e llanto…

-Miroku- Le llamé y el solo volteó a verme -¿Crees que todo sea cierto?- Le cuestioné

-No lo sé Sango, no lo sé- Respondió, yo tenia la esperanza y la fe de que nada de esto fuera verdad, no me gustaba ver a Kagome llorar…

Pasaron aproximadamente cinco minutos desde que Kagome se fue corriendo de la escuela todos estábamos atónitos, nadie podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Kagome tenía la mejor reputación de la institución, así que todo apuntaba a un culpable…Inu Yasha.

Unos minutos después, pude ver a Inu Yasha entrar a la escuela, parecía confundido, y quien no lo estaría si hubiera un problema de tal magnitud que llegó hasta la dirección del plantel. Llegó al salón buscando a alguien, me dio tanto coraje verlo ahí parecía tonto, las palabras que nos dijeron comenzaron a aparecer una y otra vez en mi mente, logrando acumular mucha furia, la cual descargué en una bofetada en una mejilla de Inu Yasha.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?!- Le pregunté en forma de reclamo a Inu Yasha

-¿Cómo pude qué?- Preguntó con inocencia

-¿Acaso no lo sabes?- Le pregunté confundida, mientras Miroku se acercaba

-¿Dónde está Kagome?- Nos preguntó desesperado, me confundía más, no sabía que responderle y mientras pensaba, surgió un silencio incomodo -¡¿Dónde está?!- Nos volvió a preguntar

-Amigo- Le dijo Miroku –Salió corriendo hace unos 10 minutos aproximadamente, por algo que le dijeron tú hiciste- Dijo haciendo demasiado énfasis en la palabra "tú".

-Y según ustedes… ¿qué hice?- Nos cuestionó

-¡Difundiste un video en el que se ven Kagome y tú teniendo relaciones sexuales!- Le respondí rápidamente en un grito, reprochándole todo sin la menor discreción

-¡¿Que yo hice qué?!- Nos dijo indignado -¡Yo jamás, escúchame bien, jamás le haría algo así a Kagome!- Nos gritó

-¿Entonces quién fue?- Preguntó Miroku aparentemente muy calmado

-Y yo qué diablos se- Nos respondió y posteriormente salió corriendo del lugar, Miroku y yo nos miramos y en unos segundos, corrimos tras el.

Corrimos rápidamente hacia la casa de Kagome y en pleno camino Inu Yasha comenzó a contarnos sobre su partida a Inglaterra, esa era la razón por la que no se había presentado, al principio nos enfadamos por habernos dicho la noticia de esa manera, pero después comprendimos el por qué… Inu Yasha parecía desesperado, como si algo le aquejara, tal vez sentía dolor al no poder compartir más momentos con mi amiga, ¿cómo pude ser capaz de dudar de el? pero ahora quien debe estar sufriendo es Kagome…

Decidimos dividirnos, yo me dirigí a un parque, el favorito de Kagome, Miroku decidió ir a los alrededores de la escuela e Inu Yasha se dirigió a la casa de mi amiga…

Duré aproximadamente media hora buscando a Kagome, corría de un lado a otro, y ella no aparecía, pasó otra media hora más, ya me encontraba desesperada, me sentía impotente, mi amiga necesita ayuda y yo no puedo hacer nada, ¿qué clase de amiga soy?

Decidí ir a mi casa, tal vez llamó o que sé yo, pero era una posibilidad…

-¿Por qué estas tan temprano en casa hija?- Me pregunta mi mamá

-Larga historia, por favor, no preguntes- Le pedí antes de que diga cualquier cosa

-Esté bien- Dijo algo confundida –Espera, antes de que vayas a tu habitación, te tengo un recado- Mencionó, y un rayo de esperanza llegó, tal vez era Kagome –Te llamó Kagome, dijo que si le podías hacer el favor de regresarle la llamada- Dijo finalmente, caminé rápido hacia el teléfono y marqué su número, esperando una contestación…

_-¿Hola?-_ Me preguntaron del otro lado del teléfono

-Kikyo, soy Sango- Le digo con prisa, con impaciencia

_-¡Sango! Que gusto, dime que se te ofrece-_ Dijo amablemente y con una gran calma que desespera a cualquiera

-¿Podrías comunicarme con Kagome?- Le pido rápidamente

_-No está-_ Dijo fríamente, demasiado diría yo, como si le molestara que estuviera preocupada por Kagome

-¿Sabes para qué me llamó? ¿Sabes donde está?- Le cuestione impacientemente.

_-No tengo idea de por que te llamó y pues donde está, lo desconozco- _Dijo con serenidad y honestidad en cada palabra que dijo

-Kikyo, si te llega a llamar avísame- Le ordené sin darme cuenta y al parecer eso la enfureció.

_-Tú a mí no me mandas-_ Dijo enfadada _–Eres igual de altanera que Kagome-_ Agregó _–Lo bueno es que esta sufriendo-_ Susurró casi inaudible, pero con un esfuerzo pude comprender que Kikyo sabía algo más y no decía nada, después de esto… colgó

Pasaron las horas y no había noticias de Kagome, el día comenzó a ser eterno, y el clima empeoraba conforme pasaba el tiempo, esto me daba mala espina, todo parecía una pesadilla

Estuve en el alfeizar de la ventana de mi habitación, observando aquella tempestuosa lluvia, hasta que el sonido del teléfono interrumpió mis pensamientos…

-¿Hola?- Pregunté

_-Sango, soy Kikyo-_ Dijo… ¿llorando? _–Necesito tu ayuda, necesito tu apoyo, por favor-_ Pidió

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo están todos?- Le pregunté preocupada mientras me levantaba del lugar en el que estaba sentada -¿Y Kagome? ¿Sabes algo de ella?- Pregunté nuevamente, y otra vez pude notar cierto enfado en Kikyo

-Kikyo, dime la verdad- Le exigí

_-¿A qué te refieres?-_ Preguntó

-Estas mintiéndome, ¡dime que sucedió en verdad Kikyo!- Le grité sin saber que consecuencias podía traer el hablarle así a ella

_-Ya te dije que a mí no me ordenas-_ Dijo dejando de lado la tristeza

-¡Yo te trato como quiero!- Le dije -¡Así que respóndeme!- Le volví a exigir, y pude escuchar risas del otro lado del auricular, era una risa de hombre

_-Vaya, vaya-_ Contestó un hombre _–Así que Sango es muy persuasiva-_ Dijo aquella voz, que me causó escalofríos, y que además, apagó la furia que tenía _–Solo te diré, que los padres de Kagome murieron, y que ella es la principal sospechosa-_ Dijo

-Eso no es cierto- Musite con enojo

_-Oh, claro que lo es, y si llegas a contradecirnos lo puedes lamentar, pero aun más sufriría Kagome-_ Mencionó

-¿Qué quiere que haga?- Le pregunté, sentía tanta impotencia, me dio tanto coraje, que forme puños con ambas manos, los cuales apretaba con una gran fuerza.

_-Ja, no eres la gran cosa Sango, solo queremos que declares en contra de tu amiga-_ Dijo muy seguro de sí

-¿En contra de ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunté exaltada

_-Ya te lo dije, sus padres murieron y ella es la principal sospechosa, lo único que debes hacer es parecer amiga de Kikyo, y decir que Kagome era capaz de hacerlo-_ Finalizó

-¡Eso lastimaría mucho a mi amiga! No lo haré- Dije convencida y en mi se volvió a encender el coraje… tan solo pude percatarme de unas cuantas risas.

_-No solo fui capaz de matar a los padres de Kagome, puedo arrebatarle la vida a quién yo quiera si así me place- _Dijo, pero aún no entendía sus palabras _–Incluso a tus padres o a la misma Kagome_- ¿Puede haber personas así? ¿Hay personas que lleguen a cometer tales crímenes sin piedad alguna? _–Kikyo te esperará en la delegación cerca de su casa, ahí serás lo más fría posible, si llegas a hacer algo indebido no sabes lo que te esperará-_ Dijo para finalmente cortar la conversación

Me dirigí inmediatamente a la delegación, no sin antes informarle a Miroku, al llegar, lo esperé en la puerta principal de aquel edificio, al llegar, le pedí que no me preguntara nada, que yo sabía lo que hacía, ¿en verdad fue así?...

Al entrar, vi a Kagome sentada en una banca, se veía tan demacrada, no podía creer que estaba pasando, ahora más que nunca necesitaba de consuelo, necesitaba un apoyo, pero yo… yo debía parecer lo más fría posible, lo más dura y lo más hipócrita que pudiese…

-¡Amiga!- Exclamó Kagome de alegría al veme, pero yo… traté de mostrar un semblante serio –Que bueno que has venido- Me dijo. Debía resistir el no abrazarla y no darle mi apoyo

-Kagome- Le llamé fríamente -¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?- Le pregunto aparentando dureza, dejándola a ella impactada

- ¿Acaso tú también crees que yo hice algo así?- Me cuestiona, por supuesto que no la creo capaz, pero le pueden hacer mas daño a ella o a mi familia. ¿Cómo habrá encontrado a sus padres? ¿Qué le habrán hecho para que luzca así…

Kagome se apartó de mi, me veía con odio, se veía tan incrédula, se apartó unos cuantos pasos más y conforme avanzaba su mirada cambiaba a una de decepción, después su mirada se posó en Miroku, él no sabía nada, se encontraba confundido.

Ya no soportaba ver a Kagome así, ¡ya no! Ahora mis ojos encontraron un nuevo objetivo… Kikyo, la veía tan tranquila, pero cuando se percató de mi presencia se acercó a mí y rompió en llanto

-¡Sango!- Exclamó Kikyo –Qué bueno que acudiste a mi llamado- Comentó dejando a una Kagome más que confundida

-Sí- Le dije –Pero me es difícil de creer que Kagome haya cometido un homicidio- Le comenté, después de todo, debía parecer que no le creía a mi amiga

-¡Pero no lo hice!- Gritó, se veía frustrada, estaba conteniendo muchas cosas, si la veía un poco más, estaba segura que la consolaría y le diría: "Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes, Kikyo estará en la cárcel y pagará por todo", pero era apenas una adolescente, sin valor ni voluntad para hacer lo correcto sin temor…

Al paso de unos minutos, me pidieron que diera mi declaración, yo me encontraba tan nerviosa, no sabía que hacer, estaba temblando…

-¿Señorita?- Me llamó un oficial -¿Sucede algo?- Cuestionó al notar que no emitía palabra alguna. Le iba a confesar la verdad, lo juro, pero Kikyo puso su mirada en mí, una mirada que podía producir temor en cualquier persona…

-Es que…- Comencé a titubear –Me cuesta tanto creer que Kagome haya cometido tal atrocidad- ¡Kikyo! Eso es lo que debí haber dicho, Kikyo y no Kagome

-¿Está segura que ella pudo hacerlo?- Me interrogó

-¿Eh?- "No", me decía mi subconsciente, dile que ella no sería capaz, pero no era tan fácil, era horrible pensar en que le pudieron hacer daño a mis padres o a mi hermano –Sí, sé que ella pudo ser capaz, por que me había confesado… que detestaba como la trataban, que ya no deseaba estar bajo sus reglas y ordenes- Mentí, me sentía como la peor basura sobre el mundo

-¿Kagome le confesó alguna vez querer cometer el homicidio?- Volvió a interrogar, y yo solo dirigí mi mirada a Kikyo, quien solo asintió con la cabeza, pero yo no dije nada, escondí mi mirada detrás de mi fleco, donde unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir

-¡Oficial!- Interrumpió Kikyo –Es mucha presión para mi amiga, ya no le pregunte más, por favor- Suplicó, y el oficial no me interrogó más…

Kikyo y yo caminamos a un lugar apartado, en el que podríamos hablar seriamente, después de todo necesitaba saber que sucedió, y por que razón me ordenó que hiciera tal cosa

-Kikyo ¿Por qué me pediste que declarara en contra de Kagome?- Le pregunté intrigada y con recelo

-Porque ella debe de sufrir, por todo lo que ha hecho- ¿Sufrir por lo que ha hecho? Pero, ¿qué ha hecho?

-¿Qué ha hecho Kagome para que te molestaras?- Volvía cuestionar

-¡Todo! Siempre ha sido la mejor, la más simpática, la que tiene los mejores amigos, el mejor novio, la mejor vida, y yo, que fui la primera hija, que soy la que ha tenido más experiencia de la vida, ¿qué recibo?, ¡nada!, no tengo ni un solo amigo, mis padres me decían que fuera como Kagome "La señorita perfecta"- Dijo con enojo, con furia y con burla

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que ésta es la mejor manera de hacérselo saber? ¿Acaso tú no amas a tus padres?- Le seguía interrogando

-¿Amar? ¿A mis padres? Ja, no me hagas reír, ellos no me amaron nunca- Dijo -¿Crees que una hija que mandó matar a sus padres los ama?- Me preguntó dejándome helada, que cruel eres Kikyo…

-Kikyo- Le llamé –Yo no te voy a ayudar, ésta fue una excepción por las amenazas de aquel tipo- Que me provocó un gran temor

-No te preocupes- Dijo con una mirada comprensiva, y que expresa una gran tristeza ¿Qué escondes Kikyo? –No te volveremos a pedir que hagas una cosa así, de eso me encargo yo- Dijo dejándome confundida

Al finalizar esta plática, me salí de la delegación lo más pronto que pude, al lado de Miroku, me detuve por unos instantes en una oficina, al ver a Kagome sentada con la mirada completamente helada, estaba conversando con un hombre de piel acanelada y cabello negro, además de una mujer de edad avanzada, ambos con una expresión tierna, unos desconocidos ayudando a mi amiga, ¿y yo?, tan sólo estoy lamentándome…

Así comenzó a pasar el tiempo, Inu Yasha mantuvo contacto con ambos, y siempre que trataba de hablar de Kagome, yo trataba de evadir el tema, cada vez que pensaba en mi amiga, me sentía inútil, no fui capaz de ayudarla en lo más mínimo…

Miroku y yo seguimos en contacto, manteniendo nuestro noviazgo, y hasta hace unos meses, cambiándolo por un anillo de compromiso…

**Fin de los Recuerdos**

**[Narra Kagome]**

-Así que no sabías nada- Le digo a Sango –Pero tampoco tuviste el valor de hacer algo para detenerlo- Le digo en un reproche

-Entiéndeme, era apenas una adolescente, y si ese tipo mató a tus padres, ¿qué podía imaginar?- Me dice entre sollozos y lágrimas que no cesan

-Tienes razón- Le digo –Pero, ¿por qué nunca me llamaste? ¿Por qué no me explicaste que estaba sucediendo?- Le reclamo, con un poco de frustración

-No tenía la cara para hacerlo, aún no me siento digna de verte, de hablarte, de tener tu amistad- Dice, yo me levanto del asiento en el que me encontraba para poder verla a la cara fijamente

-Tienes razón, tú y yo no podemos tener una relación tan "cordial" como lo es la amistad

**Continuará...**


End file.
